Crescendo
by Sekitan
Summary: A familiar soul returns to Kyoto. (NOTE: Skews from the original storylines. May offend fans.)
1. 000

The next early Monday morning train slowed entered the docking area, pulling to a stop. Kumiko fished for her phone and glanced at the lock screen. No reply from Reina. She was supposed to message Kumiko if she was already waiting at the next station. Kumiko heaved a sigh. Whatever Reina needed to do, it was unlikely enough to make her forget. If not at all, Reina hardly forgot. But Reina is Reina, an unrestricted presence, so it seemed to Kumiko. Slipping her phone back in her pocket, she stood, approaching the loading bay as the parked train's doors slipped open in unison. She stepped in the empty train car, taking the seat on the right, near the sliding doors. She relaxed and reclined on her seat, staring at the ceiling then closed her eyes. A moment passed, and the doors hissed away as they closed. The train started to move. She opened her eyes again, glancing at the moving view outside before checking the time on her watch. In the process, her peripheral vision caught someone from the opposite end of the seat across her that she suddenly sat to attention. She realized she was no longer alone.

There was another girl in the train. She was reading, oversized headphones covering her ears. Short, wild, wavy brown-haired and pale-skinned, she was in Kitauji High School uniform, her black tights completely covering her legs to her thighs. The maroon sophomore ribbon told Kumiko that she was in the same level as hers.

The train made its way to the next station, Reina's stop. Startled, Kumiko realized that she had been holding her stare too long. But the girl seemed absorbed with the book in her hands that she did not seem to mind at all, giving Kumiko the impression that she would not care for the world.

Just like Reina.

Kumiko looked outside the train window as the doors opened again. A few people started coming in, filling a few spaces. But still, there was no sign of Reina. She suddenly felt a slight worry. 'Did something happen? Is she sick? Did I say something wrong?' she tried recalling. 'We were okay during the weekend. Is she hiding something?'

The warning buzzers soon sounded, pulling Kumiko away from her thoughts. She turned away from the window, her heavy sigh overpowered by the hissing of the sliding doors. It was then her peripheral vision caught the girl staring out the same direction as well. Kumiko shifted and turned to the girl again. She seemed to be staring intently through the window, as if waiting for someone to come in too. The train started moving again, and the girl relaxed on her seat and resumed reading. Kumiko turned away and reclined. While she worried about Reina, the girl on the other end was slowly feeding her curiosity. She knew almost everyone in her level. But she has not seen her before. 'Who is she?' she thought, recalling everyone she has met from freshman year to the recent school opening.

The train finally reached Kumiko's stop and gradually slowed down to a halt. Kumiko waited for the others to exit the train. Then, she stood, putting her bag on her shoulder and flattening her top with her palms. Still preoccupied, she made her way to the exit. But one foot fell into the gap between the train and the loading bay ledge that she tripped and fell on her hands and knees. " _Hazukashii…_ " she whined softly, embarrassed at what had just happened. She was too grown up to cry, but one knee hurt badly.

" _Doozo."_

Kumiko heard a female voice and looked up. The girl had already taken off her headphones, and she was offering her hand. Kumiko looked back as she placed her hand on the girl's. The girl's gray eyes were intense, magnetic, hypnotic pools that seemed to draw her in, as if they could read right through her. Kumiko slowly stood. She dusted herself, still looking at the girl that slightly towered her. She could not seem to take her eyes away from the her at all.

The girl suddenly giggled.

"Eh?" Kumiko's face suddenly twitched. 'What's so funny?' she thought. Then, she remembered.

"It's improper to stare," the girl said, her giggling coming to a pause. "But I know. You've never seen me before."

"Gyah!" Kumiko stepped back, mouth open, and turned red with embarrassment. 'She knew all along!'

The girl cleared her throat. " _Sumimasen_ ," she apologized, shaking her head. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Kumiko stood at attention and shook her head. No, it was not that at all. She glanced at the girl's ribbon again and asked, "You're attending Kitauji too, _ne?_ "

The girl nodded shyly. "It's my first day," she said.

"Ah," Kumiko uttered. At least, she now has an answer. The girl was a new face. She realized the girl had suddenly become withdrawn after being asked. She remembered her first days in school and the adjustments. Her friends helped her cope. Maybe it was her turn to do just that. "Oumae Kumiko _desu_ ," she introduced herself.

"Aotsuki Kanon," the girl answered. " _Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ , Oumae-san."

"Kumiko is fine," Kumiko answered, waving her hand sidewards and smiling awkwardly. " _Anou…_ I can walk with you to school if you want," she offered.

"Are you sure it's okay?" the girl, Kanon, asked.

Kumiko nodded. "It's still early. Maybe we can look for your class and show you around."

Kanon lit up and nodded. "I would love that," she said.

-0-0-0-0-0-

" _Mama wants me to take the scholarship in Tokyo…"_

Reina stared blankly across the clear morning sky, her chin resting atop her folded arms on the railing of the school building's rooftop. Childhood memories were meant to be remembered well, but these do not necessarily mean good memories. There were neutral, bittersweet, and terrible memories. These were not only classifications but stages, stages that come in no particular order.

" _We'll be back soon. I promise…"_

Reina closed her eyes. 'Soon,' she thought. How soon is soon, anyway? A week? A month? A year? The feeling used to be bittersweet. Then, terrible. Then, it became neutral. Neutral became routine… or so she thought.

" _She returned two weeks ago. But… she needed to clear some things first. I'm not sure if her parents will follow. They have settled in quite well in London."_

Reina sighed. She thought she would be fine. She was fine the first time she heard it. Now, she could not even bring herself to open her trumpet case because of it. " _Usotsuki_ ," she whispered.

The sound of footsteps approaching suddenly disturbs Reina's thoughts. Reina lifted her head and turned to her left. Hazuki and Sapphire were approaching her direction. 'Where's Kumiko?' she asked herself. It was then she realized. She had forgotten. She fished for her phone in her pocket and tapped to view the lock screen: 5 unread messages and 2 missed calls. Her eyes widened.

" _Ohayou_ ," the two greeted.

Eyes shut and frowning, Reina cleared her throat and quickly pocketed her phone. She inhaled, opened her eyes, and turned to the two, one hand still holding onto the railing. " _Ohayou,_ " she greeted back.

"We thought Kumiko-chan was with you," Hazuki said. "We're looking for her."

Reina shook her head, contemplating on telling the truth or otherwise. "Maybe she hasn't arrived yet," she said. "It's still early."

" _Sou desu ne,_ " Sapphire nodded. "It is still early." She glanced at the open sky. "Pretty clear today," she remarked, smiling.

Reina simply nodded. Clear, opposite of her thoughts.

" _Anou,_ we'd better go," Hazuki said. "We heard a new girl is coming to class today. We'd want to welcome her first."

"New girl?" Reina echoed.

Hazuki nodded. "I'm sure you'll meet her, too," she said. " _Ja!_ " She and Sapphire waved as they hurriedly left the rooftop.

Reina waved back, then sighed heavily. Somehow, she did not like the sound of it. But it was something she did not need to concern herself with. She reached into her pocket to take her phone.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The tour was not going well so far. Some areas were either unavailable because of the scheduled renovation or regular maintenance or were off-limits because of club or team activities.

Kumiko was frustrated. "I'm sorry I couldn't take you to the field either," she apologized as she and Kanon walked along the school hall. "It's off-limits when the track and field team is practicing."

"It's okay," Kanon said. She had gone quiet halfway through the tour. "There's always next time." She paused, looking about the rustic surrounding before looking ahead. There was another room at the end of the hall.

That room was Kumiko's last hope. She hoped she could at least show it to Kanon. "That's the new music room," she said, pointing to the room at the end of the hall. "It used to be two unused classrooms until the school decided to have it renovated during the break." She recalled Kanon had headphones on while they were in the train. "You like listening to music, Kanon?"

Kanon nodded.

"What kind of music?"

"Various sorts," Kanon answered, smiling at Kumiko.

Kumiko picked up her pace and went ahead of Kanon. Then, she stopped in front of the music room. She cupped her palms and puffed warm air into them then put her hands on the door handle.

Yes, it is open.

Kumiko smiled and chuckled in her little victory. "Come on in," she gestured Kanon to come in with her.

Kanon quickly approached, and the two stepped inside.

The new music room was much like the old one: an elevated platform by the blackboard; moveable seats; ceiling fans, and a grand piano on wheels. But the room is soundproof: carpeted floor with padded walls and ceiling, and it had a thermostat for extreme weather. There was also additional modern audio equipment as well as new instruments in the storage area at the other end. Ideal for practice and recording, so the other music clubs would say. Though, the wind ensemble has yet to use the room for practice.

"The thermostat control is in the faculty area. We're not allowed to use it without permission," Kumiko said as she turned one ceiling fan on and closed the door.

" _Sou desu ka,_ " Kanon uttered, taking a look around. "You like music, too, Kumiko?"

" _Hai,_ " Kumiko answered eagerly. "I play the euph."

"Bass…" Kanon trailed. "Part of the wind ensemble?"

" _Hai,_ " Kumiko answered again. She noticed Kanon's eyes were fixed on the grand piano. "You play the piano, Kanon?"

Kanon looked back at Kumiko. "A little," she answered.

'A little,' Kumiko echoed in her thoughts. Something down her gut told her otherwise. Then, she had an idea. She peeked into her watch. There was still time. "Why don't you play something?" she encouraged. "It's okay, you know."

Kanon smiled shyly and sat in front of the piano. "Just a quick one, _ne_? Cover your ears," she joked as she positioned her fingers over the keys.

Kumiko chuckled in response.

Kanon pressed softly on the keys, starting slowly, progressing little by little, somewhat swaying to the melody. Her fingers were light and nimble.

Kumiko listened from a distance, observing Kanon as she played. A jazz improvisation of "Fly Me to the Moon," she recognized through the melody. 'That isn't a little,' she thought, soon finding herself swaying to the piece as well. Then, her phone buzzes through her pocket. She paused and fished for her phone.

One message from Reina.

Somewhat relieved from worry, Kumiko unlocked her phone to view Reina's message.

[ _Ohayou_. Sorry, there was something I needed to do before class that I headed off without telling you. _Doko desu ka?_ ]

Kumiko sighed. Of course, she understood. She typed in her reply and sent it. Then, she resumed listening to Kanon. The piece had already become moderately intricate. 'Taki-sensei might want to hear this,' she thought. Her phone buzzed through her pocket. And again, she fished it out and opened it.

[ _Ee. Daijobu desu._ I'm preparing for class. You should too. I'll see you later during lunchtime. Same place.]

Kumiko glanced at the time and noticed classes were to start in a while. Again, she typed in her reply and sent it.

Kanon gracefully ended her piece and exhaled a little.

Kumiko clapped. Kanon played very well, she noted. That was not a little at all.

Kanon stood and bowed courteously.

"That was amazing," Kumiko remarked. "How long have you been playing?"

"A while," Kanon answered timidly, briefly.

'A while,' Kumiko's thoughts echoed. The same, vague answer. 'How long is a while?' "I should introduce you to everyone after class," she suggested.

"Every… one?" Kanon uttered, hinting uneasiness.

Kumiko chuckled. Kanon's introversion was apparent. " _Ki ni suru na._ They would love to meet you."

"Eh…" Kanon nodded, scratching her head as if hesitant.

"Class starts in a while. We should go. Sensei might be looking for you," Kumiko said.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Minutes before the first class bell, the attendance is already complete. Some of the students have already settled in their seats, chatting with seatmates or doing personal business on their desks. Some bonded over random conversations by the window, where the full view of the field could be seen.

Kumiko entered the classroom and skipped to her seat, turning to the vacant seat between her and the window. 'Finally,' she smiled, knowing it was finally getting filled.

" _Ne,_ Kumiko-chan!"

"Aik!" Kumiko exclaimed to her surprise and turned to her right. She did not notice Hazuki, who was sitting in front of her. Come to think, she did not notice anyone or anything at all. " _Gomen ne…_ " she apologized.

" _Ohayou_ ," Hazuki and Sapphire, who was sitting on her right, greeted Kumiko.

" _Ohayou…_ " Kumiko greeted somewhat uncomfortably, embarrassed that she had been slightly excited for today that she had almost forgotten about her friends.

"Where were you?" Hazuki asked, tone anxious, gripping the rail of the back of her chair as she drew closer to Kumiko. "We were looking for you everywhere. We even checked the roof deck. Kousaka-san didn't see you either."

" _Iie, iie,_ " Kumiko said as she waved her hand in front of Hazuki. "I just went out for a stroll, that's all."

"A stroll?" Sapphire said. "You've seen everything here already."

" _Shitte imasu_ …" Kumiko trailed, looking away and fidgeting with her index fingers. "But… it's sort of not for me."

"Eh?!" the two uttered in chorus.

The school bell rings across the school grounds, signaling the start of class and prompting students to settle into their proper places and wait for their homeroom teacher. The classroom became silent. And the homeroom teacher entered. Behind her tailed a new addition to the class.

Kumiko beamed as Aotsuki Kanon walked in. Then, she looked about, observing the reaction of some students. The students' reaction on having a new classmate was natural. Some would whisper among seatmates and peers. A few would be excited. A few would simply stare at the new face. A few would not care. But there were one or two heads whose facial expressions seemed different. It was the look of amazement. Kumiko wondered why.

" _Kiritsu!_ " the class representative signaled.

The class suddenly hushed and collectively stood.

" _Rei!_ "

Then, the class bowed.

The homeroom teacher gestured the class to sit and turned to Kanon. "Please write your name," she requested.

Kanon nodded, picking up a piece of chalk from the chalkboard ledge and wrote her name in kanji: _Ao_ (blue) and _tsuki_ (moon), then _Ka_ (flower) and _non_ (sound).

" _Arigatou,_ " the homeroom teacher said, then gestured Kanon to face the class. "Class," she announced. "This is Aotsuki Kanon. She will be joining our class from now on."

" _Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu,_ " Kanon courteously said, bowing.

"Takagaki-san," the homeroom teacher addressed the class representative. "Please give Aotsuki-san a tour around campus during lunch break."

" _Hai!_ " the class representative nodded.

"Please take your seat," the homeroom teacher said to Kanon.

" _Arigatou gozaimashita,_ Shoda-sensei," Kanon replied, nodding.

Kumiko watched as Kanon headed to the seat next to hers. She also noticed some eyes were following the new student as well as the atmosphere of curiosity that took over the classroom.

Kanon smiled at Kumiko as she took her seat.

Kumiko smiled back.

" _Eto…_ I seemed to have forgotten something in the faculty area," the homeroom teacher said. "Please remain on your seats. I will be back in a few minutes." Then, she hurriedly exited the classroom.

"Yay, a new friend!" Hazuki cheerfully expressed upon turning to Kanon's direction. "Katou Hazuki _desu._ You can call me Hazuki. _Dozo yoroshiku,_ Kanon-chan."

"Kanon-chan?" Kumiko droned as she side-glanced at Hazuki. Hazuki, quick as always.

" _Dozo yoroshiku,_ Hazuki-chan," Kanon said timidly.

"A… A… Aotsuki…"

Kumiko heard Sapphire's stammering and looked over her shoulder. Sapphire's cheeks were red and her eyes were fixated at Kanon. Kumiko immediately recognized the starry eyes. It was a warning signal.

"A… A… Aotsuki… sama…"

"Uh-oh…" Hazuki uttered, also noticing Sapphire's crazy, starry eyes.

Kanon's eyes and mouth were wide open, as if anticipating. The look of horror.

"Aotsuki-sama!" Sapphire exclaimed and charged for Kanon.

Kanon immediately turned to the side and ducked over her lap, hands over her head.

Kumiko and Hazuki quickly reacted, subduing Sapphire before she could reach Kanon. " _Ochitsuite_ , Midori-chan!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Please tell me again why we need to go," Haruka wearily said, sighing. She glanced at the blurry view outside. Mondays are days off, and she would either do something productive or rest. This Monday was different. It was supposed to be just a normal stroll to the mall with old friends. But the "hidden agenda" was revealed during the train ride. She and Kaori were tagged to go with Asuka, with or without consent, to Kitauji High School. It was more of a duty than a privilege.

"I heard it from the grapevine -" Asuka quoted with her usual matter-of-fact facial expression.

"Please don't sing again," Kaori interrupted with aversion. "Just… don't."

"We should be present in campus later," Asuka stressed.

"But we graduated!" Haruka whined.

" _Wakatta_ ," Asuka began her rambling. "Leave me in my adventures. Should I fall into wrongful hands -"

"I can't imagine you getting killed on-campus on broad daylight," Kaori interrupted again. "Unless you have enemies… which you don't."

"But come to think," Haruka said. "News about it reached me."

"News?" Kaori uttered.

Haruka shrugged and reclined. "There were talks before school opening of senior year. When Taki-sensei took the post in Kitauji, it was said that the school administration scouted a few students to upgrade the ensemble. It was an open offer, so I heard. They were to take it anytime it was convenient. At first, I thought Kousaka-san was one of them. But when someone confirmed that it wasn't her, I got even more curious."

"How come we've never heard of it?" Kaori asked again.

"Because apparently, none of them responded then," Haruka replied. "I thought no one would take it seriously because our club was so terrible."

"The ensemble did better without them," Kaori expressed. "Taki-sensei did his best already. Why just now?"

"An artistic sabbatical," Asuka suggested. "Or… a spiritual reconnection. Everyone needs it once in a while, I believe."

"Spiritual… reconnection…" Haruka dragged and dwelled on Asuka's words for a moment. An interesting choice of words for someone who would not care or attach herself to anything. To even think she initiated the trip back to campus.

"I admit, I am now curious," Kaori said, stroking her chin.

The three suddenly became quiet as the speakers announced the next station and its routine reminders. The train slowed down as it headed for the loading area of the next station.


	2. 001

_**Author's note:** Halloo, everyone. Sorry for the delay. I have been juggling with a lot of tasks lately: work, study, training, etc. My intention is to release a chapter every two weeks, a month at most. But this one didn't go as planned. Will try again, though. Anyway, here you go! ^_^_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Reina closed her notebook and reclined on her chair. Homework done before dinnertime, as her mother requested. She removed the wireless headphones covering her ears and turned it off, resting it on her shoulders as she spread her arms to stretch. She stood, again stretching a little before pushing her chair and putting her headphones on the table. She needed to get dressed. She walked along the carpeted floor and headed for her closet.

Being the daughter of a moderately-famous musician, visitors of different sorts would sometimes come to the Kousaka residence. She was accustomed to family and familiar friends like the Takis. But researchers, reporters, colleagues, students, old and new acquaintances, even distant relatives made her uncomfortable. Leaving a good impression can be exhausting. Her mother would remind her beforehand if a guest would be coming. Then, Reina would prepare herself. Tonight, however, is slightly different. Like the Takis, they have been casual guests of the Kousakas. She has been used to them. However…

'I really don't need to do this, honestly,' Reina thought, browsing through her dresses. But somehow, she was caught in-between. If she did not prepare, she would seem bitter. If she did prepare, she would still seem bitter. She was not bitter, she cleared. 'I'm not,' she stressed. 'But if I'm going to seem bitter, at least I looked good.' Such grace taught by her own mother.

A knock on the door suddenly interrupts her search.

" _Doozo ohairi kudasai,_ " Reina consented, pausing and looking to the door.

Reina's mother entered the door, closing it behind her. "Ready?" she asked, approaching Reina's bed and sat on the side.

"Almost," Reina answered, resuming her search.

" _Sou desu ka_ ," Reina's mother said. She paused for a moment and cleared her throat. "Hotaka just called and told me they will be late. They will drop by after dinner. I came here to tell you."

Reina paused again. She did not know whether to feel relieved or upset. "Did he say why?" she asked.

"He just said he needed to attend to an urgent matter," Reina's mother answered.

"Oh," was Reina's only reply. An awkward moment of silence followed. Reina did not know what else to say. Secretive and enigmatic as she was, her mother knew some parts of her life she found difficult to keep…

Including that.

"How long has it been since Mojacchi and her mother left for Tokyo?"

"Three years," Reina answered. "Mojacchi" was the name she fondly called her childhood friend. The name eventually stuck and soon enough, everyone in the Kousaka household started calling her as such. She turned to her mother and closed the closet doors behind her. She remembered that year. It was also the year she decided to dedicate more time for trumpet practice to cope with the void.

"I remember you being very lonely," Reina's mother recalled. "You two were inseparable."

Reina exhaled heavily. Lonely was an understatement, she remembered. She and Mojacchi kept in touch, but she gradually felt the distance as the months went by. She felt its worst when Mojacchi told her she needed to go to London after the program ended. Reina gradually cut off her communication with her. It was an impulsive decision, but at the time, she believed it was worthless to keep communicating with someone who was continuously drifting away from her. She no longer expected a reunion or a return.

"She said she'd come back, remember?"

Reina nodded, then sitting next to her mother. "Maybe I lost confidence in it," she reasoned. "Three years is a long time. Maybe she has already forgotten."

Reina's mother shook her head. "You were the first person she wanted to see," she revealed. "Hotaka told me."

Reina tilted her head, slightly reddening. She was quiet.

"Your father never kept it a secret," Reina's mother said. "Mojacchi's parents were having marriage troubles sometime after her father started working in Paris."

Her mother's words surprised Reina. If it was not a secret, how come no one told her? The weight felt heavier on her chest. If she had known, maybe she would have understood.

"Mojacchi knew nothing about the setup, why her father would only visit once or twice a year and why he would stay in a hotel when he could stay with them," Reina's mother continued. "Then, the offer in Tokyo came. She thought about leaving you and the life she had here. But then, her mother revealed the truth."

Reina suddenly felt angry. But she knew it was useless. It was too late. "Why tell me just now?"

"Because aside from learning the truth, your father urged her to accept Mishkin's offer," Reina's mother answered, referring to a private institute where Reina's father briefly taught, the Evgeni Mishkin Conservatory. It is a little-known arts school, but anyone who knows of it would likely say the same thing. It is one of the most difficult arts institutes to enter.

Mojacchi is special, Reina's father would sometimes say. Reina did not deny that. It was the trait that inspired her to be better... and special.

"You should talk," Reina's mother advised. "Perhaps not at the moment… but you should."

" _Hai, Kaa-san,_ " Reina said reluctantly.

"I know you're not prepared to see her yet," Reina's mother said. "And I understand." She stood, turning to Reina. "Let me know. I'll be downstairs."

-0-0-0-0-0-

[Mr. Barlow and the others have left. I'm still here at Mister Donut.]

'Mister… Donut?' Kanon thought upon reading the new message on her phone and raising a brow.

"Of all the known bakeries in Kyoto, Mr. Barlow picked Mister Donut," the lady next to her said, chuckling. She, too, received the same message. She was beautiful, pale-skinned, long, red hair tied into a ponytail, and deep green eyes. Besides her foreign features, she spoke with a slight accent.

Kanon chuckled, pocketing her phone as she slouched against her seat and glanced at the dark, moving view from the bus window beside her.

"It was nice of Dr. Minami to have your glasses delivered instead," the lady complimented. "Her practice is so prolific her clinic is often packed."

Kanon nodded. The contact lenses she wore while waiting for the new frames were uncomfortable. She looked forward to receiving them. She lost her old glasses in public three days before her first day in school that she needed to see Dr. Minami to have them replaced. Instead of having to wait for the weekend to claim them, Dr. Minami had the glasses delivered.

"How does someone lose her glasses in a restroom?"

Kanon scratched her head. "I sort of forgot them on the sink after washing my face, Kira-san," she answered awkwardly. Half of the truth was that she really lost them in the restroom. The other half was that someone must have taken them while she was washing her face. But she opted not to tell the other half. Who would even believe such a thing could happen?

"You're impossible," Kira said, shaking her head as she browsed through her phone. "Oh. Let me remind you of the meeting on Sunday morning."

"Sunday?" Kanon repeated.

"I already told them we're not to entertain anything until you've adjusted here," Kira explained, pushing back her glasses. "But Dioli Rico-san has been calling me day in and day out."

Kanon sighed. Of course, news catches on fast.

"I told Dioli-san it can wait, but…" Kira trailed. "He said PALM8 wants you to look into the offer early as now. I already asked him to send a copy, so we can just review it. But he wants to further discuss the terms before you agree to start."

"Dioli-san is very persistent," Kanon observed.

"You need to accept some things aren't as simple anymore, Kanon," Kira stressed. "A lot has changed. And a lot will continue changing."

"Of course," Kanon agreed.

"But… I'll tell you what Suoh-jisan once told me," Kira added, referring to Kanon's father. "You can float with the current or swim against it. Just don't drown."

Kanon nodded. "I'll… keep that in mind," she said, puzzled by what Kira meant. Her phone suddenly buzzed through one of her bag's pockets. She reached into her bag and took out her phone. There was a message alert on the lock screen. Kanon opened the message:

[ _Moshimoshi_. Sorry, it's late. Where are you headed?]

-0-0-0-0-0-

Solve for the unknowns.

Kumiko tipped her pencil on the page of her notebook. As expected, the last problem had the most unknowns. She hated math, her weakest subject. Sometimes, she would motivate herself by thinking the last problems are puzzle pieces or passage keys to freedom, freedom from ever doing a math problem or attending another math class. "Why should I look for X? Who even wants to know Y?" she complained, raising her hands.

"Your math teacher," her sister, Mamiko, answered through the door. "Wow. That was so old, it reeks."

" _Damare!_ " Kumiko yelled back. Her sister had awakened from her nap. 'She just has to stay here,' Kumiko thought. She wished her sister would be away more often. It felt uncomfortable having her over sometimes. She slumped over and sulked on her desk. Matsumoto-sensei, the wind ensemble club's vice adviser, reminded her after the first club session of the new school year that she needed to exert more effort in maintaining her grades, especially in math. Or else, she would have to abstain from joining club activities until her grades improve. Somehow, she is relieved Taki-sensei has not returned from the convention yet. Club activities have been light so far, some brush-up practice sessions and discussions. She found time to focus on her lessons. Finally, she sat up. She stretched a little and tried remembering how it was done earlier in class, following the steps. Like magic, she scribbled the solution on paper. And like magic, she was done. She closed her notebook and slouched against her seat, sighing in relief.

Her phone beeps on her desk, and she quickly picks it up. "Reina," she uttered upon viewing the message notification and unlocked to read it:

[Done with homework, Kumiko?]

Kumiko replied:

[ _Hai._ ]

Before she could put her phone down, her phone began to ring. Reina was calling. Kumiko answered. " _Moshimoshi_ ," she greeted.

" _Konbanwa,_ Kumiko," Reina greeted from the other end. " _Sumimasen._ Am I disturbing you?"

" _Iie,_ " Kumiko quickly answered. "I'm not busy at all. Are you done with yours, too?"

" _Hai._ I finished early. _Kaa-san_ wanted me to finish early because we were expecting guests. But… they're not going to make it in time because something came up."

"Guests?"

"Just family friends."

"Ah… _Sou desu ka,_ " Kumiko approached and dove onto her bed. She was exhausted, but she found comfort simply hearing Reina's voice.

" _Eto…_ I heard talks from my classmates that there's a new student in your class."

"Ah. That one…"

"You never told me about it."

Kumiko lay on her back, somewhat surprised about what she had just heard. She thought of Reina as someone who would not care for idle talk. "I thought things like that didn't interest you," she said.

" _Warui ne!_ Of course, they do. Just… not always."

Kumiko giggled in response.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because our rooms are on the same floor," Kumiko answered. "You haven't seen her yet?"

" _Mada_."

"You seem interested."

" _Chotto desu ne_."

"Hm," Kumiko uttered. "I can introduce you to her if you want. Actually, I want her to join our club since we need new members. But Taki-sensei isn't back yet. We did hand her a form the other day. She said she'd consider."

" _Sou desu ka…_ You seem eager."

"Eh…" Kumiko chuckled uncomfortably. There was more than enough reason for her to be eager. But she was told to keep what had happened in the new music room a secret.

" _Anou…_ Will you be busy later?"

" _Iie._ I don't have anything else to do later," Kumiko answered. "Why?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

The time on the electronic clock read: 07:34.

Haruka returned to the report before her, arranging the pages before stapling them all together. Then, she puts it on the side. She was done for tonight. Dinner at the dorm cafeteria would be ready in a while. She has more than enough time to rest and to prepare. Her phone continuously buzzes, slightly gliding and reaching the edge of her desk. Just before it falls to the floor, she catches it.

"1 New Message," it read. She has been waiting for a reply. She unlocked her phone to read.

[He has changed a lot if you remember him that way. He wasn't like that before.]

Haruka slouched against her chair, typing out her reply.

[I worked with him closely last year. He was a perfectionist. Everything needed to be up to his standards.]

Taki-sensei being less of a devil than he is? She found it close to impossible. She was not alone in visualizing Taki-sensei as a charismatic devil. She admitted he is handsome and very popular among the ladies in Kitauji. But while he motivated everyone in the ensemble, he also had a nature of driving a student to tears without even raising his voice.

[Life is full of surprises. I didn't expect him following the older Taki-sensei's footsteps. He knew the pressure. He didn't want it.]

Haruka was familiar with the story. Taki-sensei happened to be the son of the older and noteworthy Taki-sensei who taught in Kitauji High School for ten years. Matsumoto-sensei once mentioned it during a closed-door meeting with the club officers. The pressure to create a similar impact must have been too much for the younger Taki-sensei. But enough about him, so Haruka thought. There was something she has been trying to say, and she has been holding it in over the past few days. She wanted to shift the conversation until she could open up, but she probably would get lost in the new topic again. She hesitated at first but started typing.

[ _Sou desu ne. Anou…_ Since you're here, there's something I want to ask.]

Angst took over after sending her response. She put her phone back on the desk and slumped over. "I'm not good at this," she fussed. She never was confident. She wished she could be even just a little bit.

They met during a convention in Osaka before starting her freshman year. It was instant chemistry, to put it simply. Though time had been brief, communication became constant from there. Even if they were both busy, they still manage to find time to talk.

Again, her phone buzzes on the desk. Still slumped over, she reached for it.

[Ah. _Nani desu ka?_ ^_^]

Haruka felt her heart slightly pace faster. She took a deep breath. She felt as if she was preparing to die. 'Here goes,' she thought.

[Are you free next weekend?]

"She's probably going to laugh at me," she said to herself while staring at her phone's screen. She readied herself for the unpleasant response.

[ _Hai._ I'm free. _Naze?_ ^_^]

Haruka's eyes widened at the immediate reply. Her mind suddenly went blank.

"Dinner will be ready in a while."

"Eh?" The voice interrupted the silence and startled Haruka that she almost dropped her phone. She looked over her shoulder, discreetly putting her phone on the side. Asuka was standing by the door, hands on her hips.

"You didn't even knock?" Haruka said, slightly irritated.

"I don't, remember?" Asuka reminded approaching Haruka's desk. "What have you been up to?"

" _Nanimou_ ," Haruka answered, covering her discomfort. "I just finished my report." Asuka read people so well to the point that it was already disturbing.

" _Sou desu ka,_ " Asuka said, sitting on Haruka's bed.

"Kaori _wa doko desu ka?_ " Haruka spun on her seat to face Asuka.

Asuka sighed. "She's still in her room," she answered. "Her mother called."

"She does call everyday," Haruka noticed. "Neither of them has adjusted to the distance yet."

"Honestly, I haven't either," Asuka admitted. "But I guess I'll be fine."

" _Sou desu ka?_ It doesn't look like it at all."

Asuka whined. "Ah, I miss the atmosphere of a real home! This place is confinement where my brain nourishes, but my art and emotions suffer. What were you thinking?"

Haruka started laughing. Admittedly, there was this collective view of Asuka behind the allure. Besides the appalling narcissism, it was always about intensity, the intensity from her tireless rambling and music. Other than that, there seemed to be nothing else. One of the polarizing natures of a gifted musician, so to speak.

"Ha? _Mugoi!_ " Asuka whined.

" _Sumimasen,_ " Haruka apologized, trying to stop her laughter. "I just find it funny, that's all." She cleared her throat.

"Anyway," Asuka said, her mood suddenly changing. "Since our visit to Kitauji was canceled the last time, I was kind of thinking we should plan it again next week."

"Next week?" Haruka uttered. Schoolwork was going to be a little lighter next week, as she anticipated. Two of her assigned instructors will be attending a conference overseas. If they would be leaving assignments, she assumed it would be brief reports again. "Hm. I suppose we could visit. Have you asked Kaori yet?"

Asuka shook her head. "Maybe later during dinner. _Eto…_ besides that…" She paused for a while, then inclining and resting her elbows on her knees. "I was told Kousaka-san is a strong contender in taking your place this year."

" _Honma-ni?_ " Haruka said. On the contrary, she was not at all surprised. But she anticipated the bad light Taki-sensei is going to be put in again if it happened. She once admitted to herself during the incident last year that it would have been better if Reina conceded. But the artistic side of her told her that the now-sophomore trumpeter exceeded her friend, Kaori. In the end, truth prevailed. Reina earned her respect after that. "I thought you didn't really care for those things."

"Hm. Maybe I don't," Asuka said. "But in case it does happen, the club is going to be divided again. I used to not care, but… things have changed under Taki-sensei's supervision. Any distraction or division among groups is going to show. More eyes are on Kitauji this year…" Again, her mood shifted. "Come to think, it sounds a lot like a movie plot."

Haruka sighed. Of course. She already knew. "But… come to think," she said. "In the short time I've known Kousaka-san, I think she wouldn't want such a post."

"Eh? Why say that?"

" _Eto_ … She may be more direct than you'll ever be," Haruka reasoned. "But... like you, she's likely to put herself and her music before everything else."

"Mmm…" Asuka nodded. "That is… exactly as I thought."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Reina heard the doorbell ring from her room. 'They're here,' she thought, her heart suddenly picking its pace. She closed the book in her hands and placed it before the lamp on the side table. She inhaled and held her breath, counting to ten before exhaling heavily. She stood from her bed and approached the mirror, taking a glance at herself and flattening her flowing pale yellow dress with her palms. She exited the room, slowly closing door then walked quietly along the hall. She could hear their gradually-loudening voices as she approached the stairs. She kept right as she descended quietly, pausing three steps before the landing. That position along the stairs allowed her to partially peek into the living room without being seen.

There were two people seated on the couch, a man and a woman. Both of them, Reina recognized. The young man sitting on the left end is Mojacchi's cousin, Hotaka. She has seen the beautiful woman on the right end in pictures. She is a well-known figure in Mishkin. Reina's father once mentioned the woman was said to be one of the heirs of the conservatory. Reina was more curious than captivated by her presence.

"Reina _wa doko desu ka?_ "

Reina gasped, immediately pulling to the side as she heard Mojacchi's voice.

"One of her friends called that she needed to step out for a while."

Reina overheard her mother answer and sighed to her relief.

" _Sou desu ka._ Will she be back soon?"

Reina slowly inched her head to steal a glance at the guests again. Mojacchi stood on the carpet in the middle of the living room, facing the part of the living room concealed by the wall. Mojacchi is now taller than her, she noticed.

"She said she'll be home late. But she left her phone number for you in case you come over."

Again, Reina gasped, eyes widened in shock, both hands covering her mouth. She pulled to the side and slumped on the steps. She was red. 'I did not say that!' she reacted internally. What is her mother brewing?

" _Arigatou gozaimashita, Ba-san._ I'll leave mine for her too, just in case. Maybe we can talk some other time."

Reina lifted her head, her brain signaling sudden interest. She tried shaking the thought of it. ' _Chigau!_ ' she protested. She wanted to burst into the living room to make her mother stop. But her mother had already covered for her. Defeated, she stood and made her way back to her room.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Gah!" Kumiko hurriedly made her way down the stairs. She fell asleep minutes after eating dinner that she woke up late, barely having time to prepare herself that she only slipped into the first clothes she saw in her closet, washed her face, and stuffed a few effects into her satchel. She was supposed to head out several minutes ago. Sitting on the foot of her stairs, she slipped on her red sandals.

" _Doko e iku no?_ "

Kumiko looked to her right. Mamiko stood a few steps away from her with a mug of coffee on one hand. Kumiko had no time to argue. Nor is she in the mood to start any. "Heading out to meet someone," she answered.

" _Kiotsukette,_ " Mamiko said. "Be back soon." Then, she headed to the living room.

Kumiko watched her sister leave, somewhat wondering. Then again, maybe her sister has become used to being verbally attacked. She stood, tapping the toes of her sandals against the floor, and headed out the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sorry to impose on such an hour. I know it's late."

Kumiko heard Reina's words while waiting in front of the vending machine watching the paper cup fill through the glass. It was not that late, but tomorrow is a school day. To be asked on such an hour to meet up is unusual that she assumed it had to be important. " _Ki ni suru na_ ," she assured, lifting the glass and taking the hot cup with her. "I had a feeling it's important." She headed back to the bench.

Reina sat on the bench, inclined with her hands pressed against the seat. To Kumiko, she seemed to glow in the dimness, like a new moon outshining all the stars in the night sky. A moon maiden, Kumiko imagined. 'Come to think, she is beautiful in almost anything,' she thought.

Reina looked back. " _Nani?_ " she asked.

"Eh?" Kumiko uttered. Reina caught her staring again. Oops.

Reina chuckled, moving aside and making room on the bench for Kumiko.

Kumiko smiled awkwardly. " _Doozo_ ," she offered the other cup to Reina.

" _Arigatou,_ " Reina said, taking the cup with both hands.

"You didn't go through meeting her after all, _ne_?" Kumiko said, taking her seat.

Reina shook her head. "I couldn't bring myself to do it after all," she reasoned. "I thought I was ready."

"You'll be," Kumiko said. "Maybe not now."

" _Kaa-san_ said the same thing, you know," Reina said.

Kumiko sipped her coffee before putting it on the side. 'What else is there to say,' she wondered. "Can you tell me a bit about her?" she asked. "If it's okay…"

Reina put her coffee down and paused for a moment. Then, she spoke. "Mojacchi's mother and my father have been good friends since middle school, that's how I was told. Mojacchi and I have known each other since we were little. We grew closer as we grew older. We were often together. But… one day, she received a grant in a music school in Tokyo and took it. The school then sent her to London. I was told her parents are trying to work things out, as her father is based there. Kaa-san thought she was going to stay there for good, but…" Again, she paused, looking at night sky, and taking a sip of her coffee. "She turned down the offer to stay there. And now, she's here."

"Maybe it's just me," Kumiko said. "But you seem to feel strongly about her returning."

"Because I thought she'd never come back," Reina reasoned, putting her cup aside. "And I thought she'd forget."

"But she didn't. Shouldn't you be happy?"

" _Shitte imasen,_ " Reina answered, inclining to her lap and cupping her face.

Kumiko glanced at Reina. She could sense that Reina has not told her everything. There was more to it. Her curiosity was growing. But she did not want to go ahead of things. "How was she like?" she asked.

"She was terrible, like you."

"That was too direct," Kumiko said, her face twitching. Ouch.

Reina chuckled, then cleared her throat. "Awkward at some parts, too," she described, smiling. "But she knew me well, what I wanted, what I hated… everything. She was effortless."

'Effortless,' Kumiko's thoughts echoed. The tone of Reina's voice and the way she described her old friend… it was indeed a giveaway. "And Taki-sensei?"

Reina shrugged. "My attention turned to him in her absence," she explained, suddenly turning serious. "They were different from each other, but both of them were very talented. Things change, I learned. Maybe I was looking for someone who wouldn't remind me at all of her."

Kumiko reached for her cup and took a sip. She thought of it differently. "Oh, I don't know," she disagreed.

"What do you mean?"

Kumiko looked at Reina. "If things have changed at all, you wouldn't be contemplating on it right now," she answered.

Reina fell quiet for a moment, as if thinking. "So… what do you want me to do about it?"

" _Eto…_ You are Reina," Kumiko shrugged. "You'll do as you please."

"You're terrible."

"Eh?" Kumiko uttered. "What did I say wrong this time?"

Reina sighed, inching closer, and resting her head on Kumiko's shoulder.

Kumiko slightly turned red. Reaching for Reina's head, she gradually slouched against the bench. "I know you miss her," she said.

"She's awful," Reina scowled. "She shouldn't have come back."

"Is that what you really want, for her not to have come back?"

Again, Reina sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"I am," Kumiko affirmed. "I'm helping you think."

Reina reached for Kumiko's hand, placing it over her lap. " _Okotte desu yo_ ," she admitted. "I'm angry at her, but angrier at myself for making such a high wall between us when there shouldn't have been one in the first place." She paused for a moment. "My normal reaction is to avoid her at all costs, but…"

"But?"

Reina said nothing but squeezed Kumiko's hand in response.

Kumiko kept quiet and looked up, contemplating on what to say. She experienced something similar. She and Shuichi have not been the same since the misunderstanding, and it had been her choice to keep a safe space from him. But unlike Reina, Kumiko has not regretted anything.

"You and Tsukamoto-kun used to be close, _ne_? I kind of remember that."

"Geh?" Kumiko uttered to her surprise. Reina knew.

"I also know what happened. I overheard it from the boys in the ensemble," Reina added. "I did find it very rude of him."

Kumiko sighed. 'Is nothing secret anymore,' she thought. "Ah… that," she said. "We were kids, I guess. Maybe I embarrassed him or something. It doesn't matter now."

"But it has affected your friendship."

Kumiko nodded. What happened then put a strain on their friendship. While Shuichi never seemed to think much of it, Kumiko chose to maintain the effects of the strain to some extent. "I thought," she said. "If we were really friends, he wouldn't have reacted that way. I was upset enough to choose not to be close friends with him anymore."

" _Sou desu ka._ But you are still friends with him, _ne_?"

" _Hai,_ " Kumiko answered. "But that's just it. Yours is a different case. Things beyond your control happened." She paused, giving Reina's hand a light tug. "But you can still fix it. It's not too late."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kanon's fingers playfully hopped along the fingerboard. While her right hand gracefully slid the bow across the row of tuned strings, the sound from the amplifier was intense. Vivaldi's "Storm" on electric violin. The violin was introduced to her some years ago in middle school when her club needed new string instrumentalists. She managed to adapt, though slow. And before the end of that year, she was already performing solos. She developed a special form of love for the violin. She loved getting lost in it and its music. If it were a journey, returning would be the least on her thoughts.

The laptop on her desk suddenly beeps twice, interrupting her playing.

Kanon sighed, slightly irritated upon snapping back into reality. She turned off the wireless connection of her violin before unplugging everything. She placed the violin and bow back into their respective molds in the case. Then, she proceeded to her desk. Two windows of the instant messenger were open, both from the people she previously expected.

One was from a family friend. She opted to open it first.

[ _Moshimoshi. Sumimasen._ I just arrived home. Give me a few minutes to get dressed. I'll message you when I'm done.]

'I wait,' Kanon thought, clicking on the other window.

The other window was a message from her best friend since preschool, Shiroma Tara.

[I just arrived in Tokyo. Nicola is briefing me on the schedule ATM. It's horrid, as expected. TTYL.]

'And again, I wait,' Kanon thought, eyes narrowed, then sighing. 'Maybe I should go and get some milk downstairs first.' She stood from her seat, stretching a little, before heading out the door. As she headed out, she noticed the guest room Kira occupied was left open and empty. The open door meant she was either downstairs or in the bathroom. Kanon made her way down the stairs, then noticing Kira reading a file in the living room. Before her, is a short pile of paperwork.

"Working late?" Kanon asked, approaching the living room.

"Just reviewing the documents Nicola sent me," Kira said, eyes still on the paperwork. "I haven't touched them since we arrived."

"Nicola and Tara are already in Tokyo," Kanon informed.

Kira paused and looked back perplexedly at Kanon.

"Let me guess. Nicola didn't call you," Kanon said, chuckling.

Kira and Nicola were classmates in college. And as far as the story went, or at least, based on how Kanon heard it, the two have established a "healthy" rivalry. Nonetheless, the two have remained close.

"That sneaky rat," Kira said, laughing. "It's good that you and Tara are best friends. I can still watch her moves."

"Tara and I aren't affected at all by the rivalry, Kira-san," Kanon reminded Kira. "But knowing both of you, you have the tendency to play dirty."

Kira laughed again. "I know."

"Such a shame that you're about to extend such muckiness to the kids," Kanon said half-jokingly.

"Hm... about that," Kira said, pausing and placing the document on the desk. "Nicola and I agreed that we wouldn't. We know our limits."

"Ah, _sou desu ka._ I do hope so," Kanon said. "Well, then, let me leave you to your work. I'll just get some milk in the kitchen."

"Oh that," Kira said. "I forgot to tell you earlier. We're out of milk."

"Oh," Kanon uttered, already taking a few steps before the thought sank in. Then, she stopped. "Wait… we're what?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Reina glanced at her watch as she made her way along her neighborhood's sidewalk. It was late, and tomorrow is a school day. She told her mother she would only be out until she received the message that the guests have left. She has received the message and replied to it, but her conversation with Kumiko lasted a little longer than she assumed. With Kumiko, time always seemed to fly so fast.

But for someone who valued time, Reina did not mind at all. Time with Kumiko, no matter how spontaneous or trivial, mattered like all her other priorities.

Walking past the streetlight, she noticed a few heavy drops on the concrete ground. She looked up the dark, starless sky. 'The rain is coming,' she thought. She opted not to bring her umbrella, as there was no forecast of rain. She also assumed her meet up with Kumiko would be brief. Her house is three blocks down from where she stood. And the drops were starting multiply, falling fast and dampening the ground. Without much thought, she began to run. Just before reaching the next block, it began to pour. Reina stopped under a tree. She could vaguely see the way through the heavy downpour. She felt the drops of rain escaping through the gaps of the tree. The light breeze was also making her cold. Again, she decided to keep running, blindly and unmindful of her surroundings. And just as she reached the next streetlight, she collided against a stranger passing the opposite direction. She found herself knocked a step back but managed to land on her feet. " _Sumimasen_ ," she apologized automatically, bowing. She had no time to argue or linger. She needed to get home before she is drenched.

"Rei-kun?"

Reina's eyes widened upon recognizing the stranger's voice. It was no stranger. Immediately, she stood upward. "Mojacchi…" her friend's name escaped her lips.

"You're wet," Mojacchi said, stepping up to Reina and putting the umbrella over her. " _Doozo,_ " she offered her a small towel.

" _Arigatou,_ " Reina said, wiping her face. She saw Mojacchi up close through the slight dimness but immediately turned away. She felt something in her chest she could not understand.

" _Doozo,_ " Mojacchi offered her umbrella as Reina finished.

"You'll get wet," Reina declined, still turned from Mojacchi. She felt Mojacchi take her hand and clasp it on the umbrella handle. Her grip felt cold like the weather, Reina thought. She found herself holding onto the umbrella.

Mojacchi slipped off her coat and placed it over Reina's shoulders. Then, she took the umbrella from Reina's hands.

" _You can still fix it. It's not too late._ "

It was in her nature to protest. But Kumiko's words echoed in her head. Reina could not bring herself to do so. She slipped into the coat, her arms barely making their way through the sleeves that she pulled them to her wrists.

" _Kaerimashoo ka?_ "

Reina nodded.

" _Kaerimashoo_ ," Mojacchi said.

-0-0-0-0-0-

He is back.

Kumiko sat with her group, glancing over at Reina's before looking ahead. Taki-sensei is back, and it will be the ensemble's first meeting of the year with him. Like some of the old members, Kumiko is expecting another crazy year under his supervision.

"I wonder what surprise he has in store this time," Natsuki whispered over Kumiko's shoulder.

Kumiko sighed. "Something crazier?" she suggested.

Natsuki chuckled. "Musicians can be so intense," she commented, slouching on her seat.

Taki-sensei walks in, and the room hushes in an instant. He walks up the podium and glances at everyone. " _Konnichiwa, minna. O-hisashiburi,_ " he greets everyone.

" _Konnichiwa,_ Taki-sensei. _O-hisashiburi desu ne,_ " the ensemble greets back in chorus.

"I know it had been a colorful year previously," Taki-sensei began to speak. "And I will say it again; you have all done exceptionally well. It will be the same this year, hopefully, this time with new members."

The club has gained recognition after last year's performance, Kumiko and the rest noticed. A significant number of students have applied already, surpassing the number of the members who have graduated. Knowing Taki-sensei's meticulousness, it was no surprise to Kumiko if he will soon be adding other instruments to the ensemble as well as auditions for aspiring applicants.

"I already have a schedule lined up for everyone," Taki-sensei declared. "But before we go through it, I would like to introduce someone…"

"Eh?" Kumiko uttered.

"Here it goes," Sapphire excitedly whispered, wringing her hands.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kanon reclined against the wall. 'Just a few more minutes, and school will be over,' she consoled herself. Her phone buzzed from her pocket. She took it out and read on the lock screen: 1 New Message. She swiped and unlocked to read:

[We're in a café not far from there. I can take you home if you want.]

Kanon shook her head. It was not at all necessary. She tapped to reply:

[ _Daijobu._ I can manage. Please focus on your discussion. We can talk when you're not busy. ^_^]

She sent her message and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"Ready?"

Kanon glanced to the direction of the doorway on her right. Taki-sensei was approaching her. She stood to her attention, exhaling to slightly relieve the lingering unease in her system.

"You really look pale," Taki-sensei remarked. "We can do this some other time, you know."

"I'm fine," Kanon assured in an exhausted tone. "I'm keeping my end of the bargain for Kira-san."

"Set me up with Kira sometime," Taki-sensei reminded her again. "We really need to talk."

" _Hai,_ " Kanon nodded.

"Let's head inside," Taki-sensei gestured. "They're waiting."

Kanon approached and joined Taki-sensei.

"I appreciate your acceptance, Mojacchi," Taki-sensei whispered as he opened the door. " _Honma-ni…_ "

" _Nan demo nai,_ Nobo-niisan."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Taki-sensei returned to the room and again, stepped up the podium. This time, Kanon followed behind him.

"Aotsuki Kanon?" Natsuki uttered.

"Eh? You know her?" Kumiko asked. She suddenly heard whispers around the room that she suddenly felt as if she was missing out on something. She immediately looked over to Reina's group. While the rest were whispering among themselves, Reina was staring with her mouth slightly opened. The expression alone told Kumiko there was more to it besides surprise.

"She's a composer, Kumiko," Natsuki said. "Still up-and-coming. A couple of her compositions have been included in a soundtrack just recently. I got to see her during an event in Tokyo during the break. She's very good."

"Everyone, this is Aotsuki Kanon," Taki-sensei introduced Kanon.

Kumiko looked at Kanon. She had been pale since that morning that it bothered her more than knowing who she really was.

" _Doozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu,_ " Kanon said, bowing before the group.

"Before tales start sprouting across campus, I will clear things now," Taki-sensei declared. "Aotsuki-san was one of the few students who were offered scholarships by our school to boost some of its programs. Though a little delayed, she has accepted the offer. She will be joining us from now on."

'Scholarships?' Kumiko's brain echoed. She has not heard about that story before. That aside, maybe the confrontation last year did cause an impact on Taki-sensei after all.

"Aotsuki-san has played for string and philharmonic orchestras," Taki-sensei continued. "Since we are a wind ensemble, it may be a little bit of an adjustment on her end. But we can work on it. _Ne,_ Aotsuki-san?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kanon nodded back at Taki-sensei. Among the crowd, she saw Reina staring back at her. Surprise had turned into worry, Kanon noticed. Reina would likely know on-point if she is unwell. Kanon took a glance at the ensemble and decided to say something brief for everyone. But her head felt heavy as she felt the room grow cold all of a sudden. Her vision seemed to spin. She reached for her head, shaking it a little, and took a step back. Her vision darkened. Her knees could no longer carry her.

"Aotsuki-san?!" Taki-sensei exclaimed.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kanon dropped unconscious on the podium floor.

"Mojacchi," Reina uttered under her breath, standing up. Without much thought, she rushed through the aisle and hopped up the podium. Taki-sensei was bent over next to the unconscious Kanon. But Reina did not care for his presence. Knees on the floor, she placed her palm on Kanon's forehead. Kanon felt very warm. If Reina had known she was sick, she should not have allowed her to leave home. "She's very sick, Taki-sensei," Reina said.

"I wanted her to go home," Taki-sensei said. His worry cracked through his usually-calm and formal nature. "She insisted."

Gotou Takuya stepped in. " _Sumimasen._ Please, let me take her to the clinic, Kousaka-san," he offered. Kumiko was behind him.

Reina slipped off Kanon's glasses and stood. Stepping aside and turning to Takuya, she said, "Please be careful, Gotou-san."

Takuya nodded and bent over carefully scooping Kanon with both arms. Then, he descended the podium and exited the room.

Reina clutched Kanon's glasses. She wanted to blame Kanon. But deep within her, she knew she carried her own share of the fault as well.

Kumiko placed her hands on Reina's shoulders. "Do you need to go?" she said.

Reina looked over her shoulder and nodded at Kumiko.

"I think you should," Kumiko urged.

"Kousaka-san," Taki-sensei called Reina.

" _Hai,_ " Reina responded, turning to Taki-sensei.

"See to it she's okay," Taki-sensei said.

" _Hai,_ " Reina nodded. " _Sumimasen._ " She bowed at Taki-sensei and hopped off the podium.

" _Minna,_ please take your seats," Taki-sensei declared, clapping to dispel the sudden restlessness in the room. "Let's continue."


	3. 002

Kanon shifted a little, slowly opening her eyes. Fluorescent lights on the ceiling, the curtain surrounding her, and the smell of disinfectant in the air were the first things she noticed. Then, she suddenly remembered passing out during the wind ensemble club meeting. She sat upward, brushing her unruly hair and cupping her face. Her stubbornness had cost her. She suddenly heard faint metallic clinking and noticed the curtain shift to one side.

The view from outside the window... it was already sunset.

"How are you feeling?"

Kanon turned to the school physician, who was standing by the foot of the clinic bed she was in. "I'm a little fine now," she answered. "My nose still feels a little stuffy, but my head doesn't hurt as much."

"Some students brought you here," the school physician explained. "They said you passed out in the middle of a club meeting."

"Oh that…" Kanon uttered, looking away. She was ashamed of the incident. " _Honma ni gomen nasai…_ "

"Aotsuki-san," the school physician said sternly. "I understand that you have obligations to fulfill. But as this school's doctor, as all students and staff here, your health and safety must come first."

" _Hai._ "

"If you feel unwell, the door of this clinic is open," the school physician reminded. "I could have written a recommendation for you to be let off early. You didn't have to go through all subjects in your condition… especially PE."

" _Hai,_ Toriyama-sensei," Kanon nodded.

"Your friend worried about you, you know." The school physician pointed to the left side of the clinic bed.

"Eh?" Kanon looked to her side, astonished at what she had seen. Reina was sound asleep, slumped over the side of the bed with her head resting over her arms. Kanon felt even more ashamed of her actions.

" _Eto…_ I need to go to the other building for a meeting with the all the coaches," the school physician said. "The school nurse left already. If you're leaving ahead of me, lock the door. Your health report copy is on the nurse's desk."

" _Hai, arigatou gozaimashita._ "

"Careful on the way home, okay? Get some rest over the weekend." The school physician waved as she walked towards the door.

With her blurry vision, Kanon watched the physician leave. Then, again, she turned to Reina. She felt terrible for making her worry. Reluctantly, she reached over to touch her head.

Reina suddenly stirred upon Kanon's touch. "Mojacchi…" she uttered as her eyes slowly opened. Then, she sat up and stretched. She turned to Kanon, who had been watching her.

" _Daijobu desu ka?_ "

"I'm supposed to ask you that," Reina said.

"I just need to go home, I guess," Kanon said. "Toriyama-sensei told me to rest over the weekend."

Reina stood and sat on the side of the clinic bed. She slightly inclined, her palm reaching over to touch Kanon's forehead.

"Eh?" Kanon suddenly shifted her vision to the side, feeling her heart stop and her cheeks burn with embarrassment. Reina was too close.

"You're still feverish," Reina commented. "Ah. _Eto…_ " She reached for her right pocket and took out Kanon's glasses. Wiping both lenses and opening them, she reached in again and wore them on Kanon.

" _Arigatou,_ " Kanon said, slightly adjusting her frames along her nose bridge.

"You were so drenched last night," Reina said. "I wanted you to come in so you could dry yourself, but you were in such a hurry."

" _Gomen ne,_ " Kanon apologized. "I was in a hurry to go home because we had school the following day. I didn't want to miss the tests."

Reina shook her head. "You didn't have to come, you know," she said. "You can have your tests scheduled in case you miss out because of an illness."

" _Gomen ne…_ " Kanon apologized again, tilting her head and glancing to the side. She suddenly fell quiet.

" _Anou…_ You didn't tell me you were attending Kitauji. When I saw you with Nobo-niisan, I was surprised."

"That…" Kanon trailed, again, turning to Reina. She was surprised too when she learned from Taki-sensei minutes before her orientation. "I was surprised too, you know," she said. "I was told Rikka offered you a slot. Rikka is a good school, isn't it?"

Reina shook her head. "I didn't take it," she said.

"Because… Nobo-niisan is here?" Kanon guessed. She overheard Reina's father and her mother talk about it while she was still in London. Her father said he knew even if his daughter has not said anything. But he was firmly against her pursuing Taki-sensei because besides the age gap, his father, Taki Tohru, was a womanizer during his younger days. He feared the younger Taki might have inherited that trait from his father. Kanon knew of the womanizing stories. She wanted to tell Reina, but as she promised, the story was to remain a secret until Reina's father finally opens up about it.

Reina nodded. "I actually thought he'd notice," she said, sighing. "But from how I see things, it's obvious I've no chance at it."

Kanon knew by accident exactly why Taki-sensei was uninterested. But Taki-sensei himself requested never to mention it to anyone. She suddenly felt guilty for keeping one secret after another from Reina. " _Eto…_ Maybe I'm not in my right age to say it, but you're still young," she reasoned, shrugging. "We are still young."

"Kaa-san did say that," Reina said. "But it's not like I mind now. It doesn't really bother me, to be honest." She fell quiet for a moment, then she spoke again. " _Eto…_ Besides that, I was also surprised about Kitauji's offer, more so that you actually took it."

"My alternative learning program in Mishkin was only supposed to last for two years," Kanon explained. "In the last year of the program, I was offered by a few Kansai district schools to play for them, including Rikka and Kitauji. But when Naito-sensei died in an accident, some of the Tokyo campus students were offered free schooling in London while taking his place until the MLJ's schedule of concerts were finished. Playing with the MLJ was an opportunity. It was hard to refuse." The MLJ, the Mishkin London Junior Division Philharmonic Orchestra, was one of Mishkin's established ensembles overseas. Naito Tsubasa was a soloist who had played alongside three generations of the MLJ, including the current. He was also said to be the best. "When the run finished, I decided to finish freshman year and my other commitments. I wanted to go back to Japan. Rikka and Kitauji both had open offers for me. All I needed to do was choose. I chose Kitauji."

" _Demo…_ Why here? Why not Rikka? Rikka was a better opportunity."

Kanon knew Reina was going to ask that. She had a number of reasons. But the question seemed to be an opportunity for her to come clean. "Because I thought you were going to be there," she answered. "I thought it would feel awkward." She paused, looking away. "You just stopped talking to me. If I saw you there, I wouldn't know what to say."

"But I am here, _ne_?"

" _Hai._ "

"And we're talking now? _Ne_?"

" _Hai…_ "

"Mojacchi."

" _Hai..._ " Kanon lifted her head.

Reina reached out and firmly pinched and stretched Kanon's cheeks.

"Rei-kuuuuuu!" Kanon whined in a garbled tone, feeling pain from both sides of her face.

-0-0-0-0-0-

" _Kawaii…_ " Hazuki uttered softly as she peeped through the glass window of the clinic door.

"What are they doing? Let me see!" Sapphire whispered at Hazuki. She was listening through the door as she could not reach the window. Vertically-lacking, she was often at a disadvantage.

"Just talking," Hazuki answered. "They're laughing now. Wow… I've never seen Kousaka-san laugh like that before."

"Wow, that's something," Sapphire remarked, then looking back at Hazuki.

"Hear something yet?" Hazuki asked.

"No luck," Sapphire answered. "I can't hear them at all." She suddenly spots a foot stool from a distance and hurriedly retrieves it. She placed it next to Hazuki and stood on top. Bending her knees a little, she leaned and discreetly peeped through the glass. "Look at them. They're like children."

"Guess we won't have anything to hold onto after all," Hazuki said, glancing at Sapphire. "But you know, they look cute together."

"Kumiko-chan should see this," Sapphire said.

"I still ship Kumiko-chan with Tsukamoto-kun, though," Hazuki expressed. "But anything can happen. Like this one."

" _Sou desu ne,_ " Sapphire agreed. She hated admitting the apparent, but… "I do admit they look good together. I see chemistry, Kanon the Gentle and Reina the Fierce. Kumiko-chan should be threatened."

"It's obvious Kousaka-san and Kumiko-chan have something special," Hazuki observed, sighing. "But… Kumiko-chan can be so dense. She can't take a hint."

"Who can't take a hint?"

The two gasped to their surprise. Then, they carefully looked over their shoulders.

Kumiko was behind them, arms folded, face flat as B.

"K-Kumiko-chan! P-Pleasant surprise!" Hazuki stuttered.

Sapphire stepped down the stool, smiling awkwardly.

"You two…" Kumiko said, palm on face. "I was waiting for you at the club room. Everyone's gone home already!"

"Ssssshhhh!" the two hushed Kumiko, gesturing in chorus.

" _G-Gomen ne,_ Kumiko-chan," Sapphire faltered as she apologized. She admitted being so caught up in the moment that she forgot Kumiko was waiting for her and Hazuki from the storage area.

"What were you two doing, anyway?" Kumiko asked in a lowered tone.

" _Mitte!_ " Hazuki gestured, pulling Kumiko closer to the clinic door. Again, she reached upward to peep through the glass pane.

Kumiko positioned between Hazuki and Sapphire, who, again, took her place on the stool. "They're still inside," she observed, chuckling. "They're like little kids."

" _Hai_ ," Sapphire agreed. "I've never seen Kousaka-san so comfortable."

"Reina and Kanon-chan grew up together," Kumiko informed, glancing at the other two. "Reina said they hadn't seen each other in a while."

"That explains a lot," Hazuki said. "But I'm a bit worried. You know, stories…"

"It's not good to make up stories," Kumiko said. "I hope nothing bad happens again this year."

" _Hai,_ " Sapphire remembered. It was an unpleasant experience for everyone. She imagined what Kaori and Reina must have felt. She stepped further to her right to get a better angle, but her movement made one of the foot stool's legs disjoint. "Yaiii!" she exclaimed, losing her balance and toppling over Kumiko and Hazuki.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"What was that?" Reina uttered.

Kanon heard the blunt sound and felt the impact on the floor. "You stay here," she said. "I'll go and check. She swung her legs to the other side of the bed and slipped into her shoes. Then, she approached the door. She peeped through the glass first but saw nothing. Carefully turning the knob, she pushed the door and exited. Her peripheral vision caught three girls dusting themselves by the wall. She turned to the side. Kumiko, Hazuki, and Sapphire... For some reason, she was not surprised. "You three…" she said flatly with eyes narrowed. "What were you doing?"

" _Gomen ne_ , Kanon-chan," Hazuki apologized. "We couldn't help it."

Kanon sighed. _'So this is the "color" Nobo-niisan was talking about,'_ she thought. "I'm not mad. Just don't get the wrong idea," she assured. "I don't know about her, though. She might not be so pleased if she caught you."

"We know," the three chorused.

Kanon chuckled. "We've all had quite a day, haven't we?" she said. "I'll be going home in a while. Will you be staying late?"

Sapphire shook her head. "We'll be heading home once we close the classroom," she told Kanon.

"Ah. Careful on the way home, okay?"

" _Hai. Kiotsukette,_ Kanon-chan," Kumiko said. "Get some rest during the weekend. See you on Monday."

"Enjoy the weekend. See you on Monday." Kanon saw the three off first then headed back inside.

"What happened?" Reina asked, one hand holding Kanon's sick report. She was standing next to the nurse's desk.

"Just some students playing in the hall," Kanon answered, closing the door behind her and approaching Reina.

"Ah."

"It's already dark outside. We should be heading home," Kanon said. " _Anou…_ Going home with someone?"

Reina shook her head. "Kumiko told me she'll be going home with Katou-san and Kawashima-san," she said.

"Ah…" Kanon hesitated a little on what to say next. " _Eto…_ we can go home together…" She suddenly paused.

Reina stared back at Kanon but said nothing.

"…if it's fine with you."

Reina exhaled as a smile escapes from face. "You don't have to be so awkward, you know," she said, approaching and handing over Kanon's sick report. She turned around and headed to the lounge chair where their bags were placed. "Kumiko brought your bag in earlier, just in case."

Kanon smiled, sighing to her relief.

Reina placed her bag over her shoulder. "Shall we go?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

" _Doushitano_ , Haruka?"

" _Nanimou,_ " Haruka answered, pocketing her phone. "Just checking something."

"Umhmm…" Asuka nodded. "And what might that something be?"

"You've been restless the whole afternoon," Kaori remarked.

"I was waiting for a message, that's all," Haruka said, shrugging. It was difficult to bluff under her breath and in front of close friends. But she needed to do just that.

"Message?" the other two chorused. "From?"

"An old friend," Haruka answered briefly. She felt uncomfortable being asked private questions, despite being with her closest friends. She has yet to reveal anything to them yet. She was not ready.

"Old friend?" Kaori asked as a follow-up.

"We're here!" Asuka suddenly said, stopping by the bookstore window.

Haruka and Kaori stopped walking. Kaori looked upon the sign. " _Uso,_ " she said, sighing. "We know this place. We used to stop by here after practice."

"Oh," Asuka uttered, scratching her head. "My poor memory is failing me."

"You just wanted to come here for your GL novels," Kaori said flatly.

Haruka suddenly noticed two girls in Kitauji uniform exit the bookstore. The ribbon color is maroon, indicating that the girls are sophomores. The two girls stepped to the side and stood a few steps away from Haruka and her friends.

"I saw an upperclassman and Kousaka-san take Aotsuki-san to the clinic today," the girl on the left said.

" _Eto…_ " the other one said. "Aotsuki-san has been sick since this morning but still attended class."

' _Nani?_ ' Haruka thought, side-glancing at the girls.

"Oh… I hope she'll be okay."

"She just needs to rest. Anyway, it's the weekend."

Haruka discreetly watched the girls as they walk past her and her friends.

"Yuuko told me about Aotsuki Kanon already," Kaori said. "She was formally introduced to the club today."

" _Honma ni?_ " Haruka said. "Taki-sensei must've been optimistic."

"He's always optimistic," Asuka said, chuckling. "Even when he drives the members mad, he's smiling."

"Just like you?" Kaori implied.

" _Great minds think alike_ ," Asuka quoted. "So they say."

"Eh? _Nani?!_ " Kaori exclaimed with eyes narrowed.

Haruka blankly watched Kaori and Asuka's banter. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere. Her phone buzzes through her pocket. She blindly picks it up and unlocks it.

[Hello. Sorry it's late. Boarding the train in a while. I'm on my way home. I'll message you once I'm home.]

Haruka sighed to her relief and typed her reply.

[Okay. _Kiotsukette._ I'll wait for your message. We just made a quick stop. I'll be home in a while too.]

"Haruka?" Kaori suddenly called out.

"Eh?" Haruka looked back at Kaori as she pocketed her phone. Her friends were already at the entrance.

" _Ikimashoo!"_ Kaori gestured.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kumiko read the time on her watch, then glanced outside the moving view from the train window. 'I wonder if they're okay,' she thought. She thought about waiting for them instead of heading home with Sapphire and Hazuki. But she had already told Reina she would be going home with them. That, and probably because she felt Reina and Kanon needed time together. She was glad knowing they were in speaking terms now. But while she felt that she did the right thing, something in her chest made her feel uncomfortable about it.

" _Kumiko-chan can be so dense. She can't take a hint."_

'Hint…' Kumiko thought, then heaving a sigh.

"Not going home with Kousaka-san tonight?"

Kumiko was suddenly cut from her thoughts. She turned to her right and saw Shuichi right next to her. She was so lost in thought that she did not notice him at all. "I thought you went home early," she said.

"I bumped into an old friend," Shuichi explained. "We talked for a while. _Anou…_ how is Aotsuki-san?"

"She's okay now," Kumiko answered. "Reina just said she needed to rest over the weekend."

"Ah… that's good to hear." Shuichi slouched, crossing his arms. "I envy you, you know," he confessed. "What I'd trade with you just to sit next to her in class."

"Ha?" Kumiko uttered, frowning. Shuichi was not in her class this year. But apparently, he knew she sat next to Kanon. "No, you won't. I'm not sharing her with you."

Shuichi chuckled. " _Eto…_ the friend I met earlier," he said. "I told her Aotsuki-san transferred to Kitauji. She wasn't exactly surprised, and she kind of told me something."

" _Honma ni?_ "

"It's nothing really interesting to me, but…" Shuichi paused for a moment. "She and Aotsuki-san were classmates. Aostuki-san and Kousaka-san were very close, she told me…"

"I already know that, Shuichi…" Kumiko interrupted. "It's not a secret."

"She also told me rumors in their school went about that they had a 'special' form of relationship."

"Eh…" Kumiko's face twitched. She had a thing for imagination and the farfetched. But the rumors seem too wild for her system not to accept it.

"They must have been really close for a wild rumor like that to be spreading out," Shuichi said, chuckling again. "But you know, I think I understand it at some point. Kousaka-san didn't have a lot of friends then, and when we didn't have practice, she always headed out early."

"Y-you shouldn't say things like that, you know," Kumiko stammered. What she had seen earlier was more than enough proof. But as Kanon said, it was not meant to be taken the wrong way.

"Just telling you in case something blows up again," Shuichi said. "You know, the girls in the club can make things worse."

Kumiko exhaled. Of course, Shuichi had a point. "They're just very close," she stressed. "I hope they don't fuss over it so much."

"Ah, you are right," Shuichi nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Taki-sensei paused as he looked at the wide view from outside the hall. It was already evening. Club session finished a little late for today. But it was the end of another busy school week. He was looking forward to resting better for the night. He stretched a little and made his way back to the faculty room. As he neared, he noticed the sliding door was slightly open, and there was light peering through opening. He remembered shutting the door and turning off the lights before going to the rest room. He stepped in, pushing the sliding door a little more to the side, and entered.

Two people were inside, the wind ensemble club's vice advisor, Matsumoto-sensei, and one of the sophomore classes' homeroom teachers, Shoda-sensei.

Taki-sensei closed the door and went back to his desk.

"Working late again, Noboru-kun?" Shoda-sensei asked. Mug in hand, she was heading for the water dispenser.

" _Ee,_ Amaya," Taki-sensei answered. His eyes followed Shoda-sensei as she returned to her desk nearby. "Working late, too, I see."

"The club was invited to play in a fundraiser next week," Shoda-sensei said, fixing herself on her seat. "We had a long discussion."

"Ah… _sou desu ka,_ " Taki-sensei said, shuffling through one pile of quizzes on his desk.

He and Shoda-sensei were oriented into Kitauji High School at the same time. While he was hired to teach music and arts, she was hired to teach math. Shoda-sensei is also the advisor of the school's light music club. Their shared interest in music was one of the reasons they immediately developed a close friendship.

"How was club today, Noboru-kun?" Shoda-sensei asked.

"I oriented Aotsuki-san into the wind ensemble this afternoon," Taki-sensei answered.

"You did?" Matsumoto-sensei uttered in her usual stern tone. Apparently, she was listening. "She was sick. We reminded you here earlier."

" _Wasureshita ja nai_ ," Taki-sensei said. "I didn't. But she decided to push through it."

"Students can be complex cases," Shoda-sensei said. "Either they try too hard or they don't. I wanted to send her home today. But she said she needed to complete her scheduled tests because of her scholarship."

"Attitude like that goes far," Matusmoto-sensei remarked. "But health should be a priority. She won't enjoy success if she doesn't take care of herself." She put down her pile of papers on her desk and opened her drawer.

Taki-sensei nodded. While he and the vice advisor motivated everyone in the club, they put health before everything. " _Ne,_ Amaya," he called out to Shoda-sensei.

" _Hai?_ "

"Have you met with Mishkin-Onoe-san yet?" Taki-sensei asked. "You have a schedule, remember?" He was referring to Kira, Kanon's manager. From how it was relayed to him, Mishkin decided to sign Kanon under its own management after her exit from the alternative learning program. Kira, one of the younger heirs of the Mishkin Conservatory, was said to have taken a pause from teaching in the conservatory to handle Kanon's career personally. Since Kanon's return to Japan, Kira has also served as one of her assigned guardians.

"Ah…" Shoda-sensei uttered. "We met while you were still at the convention."

"And?"

" _Eto…_ Besides reminding her of school regulations, we also discussed Kanon's schooling and workload, knowing that she has obligations off-campus. Kira cleared it wasn't as tight as the school admin described it. But she did say that should Kanon need to absent herself because of other matters, she will inform us beforehand."

"Ah…"

"She also told me she teaches at the new arts school near the sports park -" Shoda-sensei's phone suddenly buzzes, interrupting her. She quickly picks it up. "I need to get this," she said. " _Sumimasen._ " She promptly excused herself and exited the faculty lounge.

Taki-sensei picked up his mug and headed to the water dispenser. He lowered a little, placing his mug under the hot dispenser tap and pushing the lever in the process.

"Have you told her yet?"

Taki-sensei looked over his shoulder to glance at Matsumoto-sensei. Then, he looked back into his mug, waiting until water fills more than half of it. Pulling his mug back, he stood up right, saying, " _Mada_."

" _Naze ikenai no?_ "

'Why not…' Taki-sensei wondered as he walked back to his desk. He placed his mug on the table and sat down. He took a pack of tea from his jar. Unsealing the paper pack, he lifted the tea bag out and dipped it into his mug.

"Noboru…" Matsumoto-sensei called Taki-sensei's attention.

Taki-sensei sighed. "Don't you think it's best not to complicate things, Matsumoto-sensei?" he asked smilingly, covering his uneasiness.

"I love complexities, Noboru," Matsumoto-sensei said. "It's why I became a teacher."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Reina inhaled as she reclined against the bench, feeling the light, cool air brush on her cheeks. She opened her eyes to the view across the river. The bright lights of the city glittered from a great distance. It relaxed her. It was the reason she would sometimes come on her own and sit on her usual spot along the riverbank at night. It had been quite a day for her.

"Reina?"

"Kumiko?" Reina looked over her shoulder and saw Kumiko, still in uniform, descend to the riverbank and approach her. Kumiko's presence seemed to void whatever else was around them. Everytime she came into view, she was all Reina could see… like a light at the end of a dark tunnel.

"Hazuki-chan, Midori-chan, and I hung out a little longer. Then, I went to the _konbini_ to check out something," Kumiko said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just having time off," Reina answered, again looking ahead.

" _Sou desu ka,_ " Kumiko said, sitting next to Reina. She pressed her hands against the bench seat and looked to the view across the river. "The city lights look nice from here."

Reina nodded.

"How is Kanon-chan?" Kumiko asked.

"She was still feverish when we left school," Reina answered. "By the time we arrived at her place, her temperature had gone up again."

"Ah…" Kumiko uttered in a low tone. "Will she be okay?"

"I hope so." Underneath the brevity of Reina's words was the worry. She worried about Kanon. "I want to see her tomorrow. I mean, so I could check on her…" She trailed but decided to say nothing more.

"You should," Kumiko urged. "She probably needs company."

Reina nodded. She was told Kira would be out for the weekend. She was supposed to go to Tokyo to represent Kanon in a meeting, as she had been advised by the school physician to rest for the weekend.

" _Demo_ … how about you? How are you feeling now?"

Reina glanced at Kumiko, smiling. "Okay, I guess," she said. Kumiko's words last night were the last blow to her ego, so it seemed. In the end, she ended up yielding.

"I'm glad you're talking now."

Reina fell quiet for a moment. " _Arigatou,_ Kumiko…" she said softly.

"Eh? I didn't really do much," Kumiko said, smiling. "Fixing it was your choice."

"That's a pretty horrible thing to say," Reina commented. "But… I can't say no to you, can I?"

Kumiko giggled.

" _Doushite?_ " Reina side-glanced at Kumiko. 'Why is she laughing?' she thought. That was not a joke.

Kumiko shook her head. " _Sumimasen_ ," she apologized, clearing her throat. Then, after a brief pause, she snorted. Again, she started laughing.

Reina simply stared at Kumiko. ' _Mugoi…_ ' she thought. She was supposed to be irked. But seeing Kumiko so amused because of her… Reina sighed, chuckling. "You really think it's funny, eh?" she asked.

" _S-Sumimasen_ …" Kumiko faltered in the midst of her laughter.

"Okay…" Reina nodded, raising both hands. Then, she turned to Kumiko and lunged for her sides.

"Reinaaaaaaaa!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

In the absence of drums, bass, and brass, her left foot tapped to the beat, her head bobbing to the bluesy piano melody in the air, Stevie Wonder's "Sir Duke." Kanon could hear his soulful vocals in her head while her fingers skipped gracefully along the music room piano. She remembered the words well enough that she was tempted to sing along to it.

"Kanon-chan?"

"Kanon abruptly paused before reaching the chorus, then glancing to the side. " _Ohayou_ , Midori-chan," she greeted. Sapphire was a few steps away with her contrabass. Kanon was too caught up with the sound that she did not notice anyone come into the music room.

" _Ohayou,_ " Sapphire greeted smilingly, putting down her instrument. "You're here early."

"You too," Kanon said. "I come in early most of the time."

"Ah, _sou desu ka_ ," Sapphire said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now," Kanon answered, still slightly embarrassed over what happened last week. "Sorry for worrying everyone."

" _Ki ni suru na,_ " Sapphire assured. " _Eto…_ I wanted to check out the storage to see if the storage area here has cleaning kits for string instruments. I couldn't find any over the weekend."

"I think I saw some in the third shelf," Kanon recalled.

" _Arigatou,_ Kanon-chan," Sapphire said. " _Sumimasen._ " She quickly headed into the storage area. Moments later, she emerged from the door with a pouch and a rag in one hand, towing one chair with her as she approached her contrabass case. "Is Kousaka-san here already?" she asked as she gently lay her case on the floor and unlatched it.

Kanon shrugged. "I think she's coming with Kumiko-chan today," she said.

"They are pretty close, aren't they?" Sapphire noted, searching for the stains on her contrabass and wiping each off with her cleaner-soaked rag.

"They attended the same middle school," Kanon said. "They weren't classmates, though. Rei-kun was in the primary section, I remember. I do remember that they were in the same club. She would tell me a few stories."

"Ah…" Sapphire stood and rotated her bass, checking for stains on its rear. " _Anou…_ what was Kousaka-san like? I never really knew her even if we were in the same club."

Kanon chuckled. "Secretive, gifted, usually well-mannered… can get a little stubborn and troublesome when she wants to prove a point," she said. "But she is a good friend."

"It does make me curious sometimes."

"Well, Rei-kun isn't very sociable, isn't she?" Kanon said smilingly. She and Reina shared the same, private nature. "I'm sure you'll get to know her better after a while. It just needs a little more time."

"You are right," Sapphire said. She paused from polishing her instrument. " _Demo…_ She looks more comfortable with you, though."

"Ah…" Kanon uttered, tilting her head. "We have known each other that long."

"This probably isn't something for me to say, but… you really look good together…"

"Hm…" Kanon kept her silence. That, she suddenly remembered. Her thoughts scrambled. Her system seemed to be at war everytime the thought crossed her mind.

"…like a duet, I guess."

Kanon suddenly gave a Sapphire a quizzical look.

Sapphire giggled. "But that is just me," she said.

"Thanks… I think."

-0-0-0-0-0-

" _Ne, want to play from the top again? I know the bass lines."_

" _Hai. I'll count us in."_

Reina stood with her back behind the slightly opened door of the music room. The bluesy music filled her ears. But her she paid no attention to it. 'When will you learn to say something,' she thought, tilting her head as she clenched her fist.

"Kousaka-san?"

"Eh?" Reina looked ahead. One of the bass section's members, Nakagawa Natsuki, was approaching with a euphonium case over her shoulder. Immediately, setting her thoughts aside, she stood at attention and took a few steps forward. " _Ohayou,_ Nakagawa-san," she greeted, swallowing. She was not to let any hint of unease escape her system.

" _Ohayou,_ " Natsuki greeted back. "Natsuki is fine." Then, she smiled.

" _Hai…_ Natsuki-sempai…" Reina said, somewhat embarrassed. Besides being a fellow section member, Natsuki is Kumiko's friend. "I guess Reina would be fine, too."

"Reina…" Natsuki echoed. "Okay then." She smiled, pausing for a moment. "I thought you were at your usual spot. I was on my way to see you, so I could return the euph before class starts."

"Ah… _sou desu ka,_ " Reina said. "Gotou-san is in the old storage area. Just put it back. The logbook is still with Matsumoto-sensei. I'll take note of it later."

"Okay," Natsuki said. " _Anou… daijobu desu ka?_ You look a little pale."

Reina shook her head. " _Daijobu desu,_ " she assured.

"If you say so…" Natsuki said, shrugging. She somewhat stretched her neck to the music room door. "Aotsuki-san is in there, isn't she?"

Reina nodded.

"I'm glad she's okay…" Natsuki said, trailing as she turned to Reina. " _Anou…_ this might sound irrelevant, but…" Again, she paused. "You need to play louder to be heard in bigger spaces."

Reina immediately understood what Natsuki meant but said nothing to her defense.

"No harm in trying, is there?" Natsuki said. Then, she nodded and smiled. Then, she tugged the strap of the euphonium case. "Anyway, I should keep going. _Ja mata!_ "


	4. 003

"The band is scheduled to play at an evening concert next month," Taki-sensei announced. "One of the organizers is a friend of the principal's. It was hard to say no."

"Eh?" Kanon uttered to her surprise. "What about SunFes? We haven't fully discussed it yet."

"That's something we can't reason to the principal, isn't it? Come to think, it's a chance for us to have more exposure," Taki-sensei said as he paced about the faculty area, pushing his glasses as he leaned against the window pane and browsed through the leather notebook in his hands. "I checked our schedule if we still have time. Since last year's batch has improved significantly, we should be able to squeeze in this one."

"You sound very confident."

"We should be," Taki-sensei stressed. "Clichéd as it sounds, confidence is key." He exhaled, putting down the notebook and turning to Kanon. "The principal also mentioned that other school bands were also sent invites to play."

" _Sou desu ka…_ " Kanon suddenly felt pressure in her veins. Somehow, she was beginning to sense where the discussion was heading.

"Since you are assistant band director," Taki-sensei reminded Kanon. "I'm putting you in-charge of it while I reorganize the schedule and plan ahead for SunFes."

"Eh?!" Kanon uttered again, mouth open and eyes widened. In-charge? It was a tall order, even for someone like her.

"Please try to be more confident."

Kanon sighed. She was not so sure.

"You're not just any student," Taki-sensei reminded. "With your experience, I believe you'll carry out your responsibilities well."

" _E… ee_ …" Kanon reluctantly nodded.

"I want you to start practicing next week, as much as possible," Taki-sensei said. "I'll note your progress and help you through it. Okay?"

Again, Kanon nodded.

Taki-sensei flipped over a page of his notebook. "Rikka didn't take last year's results in the Nationals very well," he said. "I'm anticipating a surprise. They'll try harder this year. I'm very sure of it."

Kanon knew of the runner-up finish in the Nationals while she was London. Though the club was unable to reach the goal of winning, they were able to knock other schools' rankings downward, including Rikka. It was a surprise, as the club was once described as one of the worst performers in the Kansai district. "I learned from someone that Rikka and some schools in the Kansai district also offered other graduates of the advanced study program," she said. "I'm not exactly surprised."

"We're not either," Taki-sensei said, again turning to Kanon. "But... it's going to be an intense year, isn't it?"

"This added 'flavor' was all Kira-san and Nicola-san's idea," Kanon confessed, somewhat vexed at the thought. "A lot of us are against it, but since they're somewhat powerful voices in the conservatory and in the agency, the board voted in favor. Mishkin-sensei said she was very much against it." She was referring to Dr. Sashura Mishkin, the current head of the conservatory.

"Mishkin hasn't been in its most outstanding form when other music schools started coming up with marketing strategies," Taki-sensei said. "Maybe it's their way of making the school's presence known without sacrificing its integrity."

Kanon shrugged. It was not the first time she heard it.

Taki-sensei cleared his throat. "There is… also one thing I need you to do, more of a favor for the club and for a friend, if anything," he said.

Kanon simply looked back at Taki-sensei but said nothing.

"Like last year, the new officers aren't exactly ideal leader material," Taki-sensei expressed with apprehension. "Not that I didn't expect it from a music club, but it's going to reflect on the other officers and the section leaders."

Again, Kanon nodded. Gotou Takuya and Yoroizuka Mizore were recently elected president and vice president respectively. She was able to meet both along with the other new officers and section leaders after her appointment as assistant band director yesterday. While she agreed with Taki-sensei, she believed the other members saw something in the them, reasons for them to hold such positions.

"The reason I appointed you as assistant band director is not just because you're capable of holding the club together in my absence," Taki-sensei stressed. "I also feel that Gotou-san, Yoroizuka-san, and the club's key personnel may be in need of support. This is where you come in."

Kanon exhaled heavily. She was reluctant. But for the third time, she nodded.

" _Eto…_ about SunFes," Taki-sensei said. "If you can, I also want you to recommend something. Once we list our choices, we decide which ones to arrange. _Wakarimasu ka?_ "

-0-0-0-0-0-

Fractions.

Algebraic Fractions.

Multiplication of Algebraic Fractions.

"The first step is to factor the equation…" Shoda-sensei's voice finally broke the long pause.

Kumiko observed as Shoda-sensei demonstrated the solution before the class. She understood the first three steps. But as Shoda-sensei progressed onward, Kumiko found herself gradually being buried by her confusion. Math has always been her worst subject. But she needed to maintain the grade requirement or higher. If she fell below it, she will be suspended from joining any club activities until she reaches it. The thought pressured her. But knowing pressure would not help, she opted to distract herself for a moment and looked about the classroom.

Most of the class seemed to pay close attention to Shoda-sensei, she observed.

Even Hazuki seemed focused.

Shoda-sensei drew a box to contain the answer on the board and presented it to the class. Then, she stepped to the side, turning to the board to write another example.

Sighing, Kumiko cleared her thoughts and lifted her pen, copying the solution on the board.

"Aotsuki-san?" Shoda-sensei suddenly called Kanon's attention.

" _Hai?_ " Kanon answered.

"Please solve the next one on the board," Shoda-sensei requested as she moved to the side.

Kumiko paused from writing, watching Kanon as she stood from her seat and approached the slightly more complex problem written on the board.

Kanon took a piece of chalk from the ledge and began solving.

Kumiko watched Kanon solve the equation on the board. Kanon was mostly quiet but excelled in class, she observed. She should have no trouble solving. Again, Kumiko shifted her view to the first equation and resumed copying. But the rest of the solution and the answer were blocked from her point of view. She looked over Kanon's desk to see if she has the complete solution on her notebook.

The solution and the answer were written on the left page of Kanon's open notebook. But there was also something else scribbled along the margins of her notes, a list of names:

 _[Lalo Schrifrin_

 _Mashima Toshio_

 _Iwai Naohiro_

 _Suzuki Eiji_

 _Amano Masamichi_

 _Alfred Reed_

 _Philip Sparke_

 _Klaus Badelt_

 _Alan Menken]_

Kumiko recognized some of the names. Then, below the list was a set of figures: a circle in the middle, connected by lines to six slightly smaller circles surrounding it. A diagram, Kumiko guessed, despite the lack of labels on the figures. She realized Kanon was not fully focused in class today. But while she wanted to feed her curiosity, the lesson was more important. She browsed and copied the rest of the solution and the answer on her notebook.

" _Tadashii._ Please box your answer," Again, Shoda-sensei's voice pierced through the silence.

 _Tadashii_ , Kumiko's mind repeated, her jaw slightly dropping. She quickly shifted her stare from Kanon's desk to the chalkboard. Kanon was done. And despite the lack of concentration, her answer was correct.

" _Arigatou_ ," Shoda-sensei told Kanon. "Please return to your seat."

Kanon promptly returned to her place.

"Good job!" Kumiko whispered smilingly at Kanon.

" _Arigatou,_ " Kanon whispered back, sighing. "That was a close call."

Kumiko chuckled in response.

"Pens down, please," Shoda-sensei ordered as she tapped on the board. "I'll explain Aotsuki-san's solution first."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"He is such a slave-driver," Kanon complained, slouching next to Reina on the train seat.

Reina chuckled. "Why say that?"

"Nobo-niisan will be announcing next week that we've been invited to perform at the evening concert on the unveiling of the Nishiyama Open Grounds," Kanon answered. "He put me in-charge while he prepares for SunFes."

" _Nani?!"_ Reina exclaimed. The Nishiyama Open Grounds open early next month. The sophomores had tests scheduled the following week. Slighting it, the club barely had three weeks of preparation. Schoolwork was gradually becoming taxing. And SunFes was approaching. She may not entirely feel the pressure unlike the rest, but she knew it was going to affect most of the members… especially Kumiko. " _Karai desu yo_."

"I couldn't concentrate as much in class today," Kanon said, sighing heavily. "Even if we start something late next week, I don't know if we'll able to perfect it. Nobo-niisan has standards. I don't want to disappoint him or the club."

"Hm…" Reina stroked her chin, frowning. She did not want Kanon to disappoint or underwhelm either. "It's strange Nobo-niisan accepted an invitation on such short notice."

"The principal requested it," Kanon said. "It was hard to say no."

Reina sighed. Of course. "What are you planning now?"

"Prepare over the weekend, I guess…" Kanon shrugged. "I'll give time in-between to arrange something."

"We have tests next week, you know," Reina reminded Kanon. "You'll need to study for them. Scholars have different target marks, remember?"

Kanon nodded. "Of course," she said.

Then again, Reina did not need to worry about Kanon's academic performance. Kumiko told her Kanon had been excelling well so far.

"You have any preferences in what you want to play for the evening concert?" Kanon asked. "You know, so I won't have to surprise you with my choices…"

Reina shook her head. "Do what you need to do, Mojacchi," she urged. "Whatever your choice is, I'm sure it's going to be fun for everyone."

"Fun…" Kanon trailed, then went quiet.

Reina immediately sensed Kanon's uneasiness through her voice. She playfully jabbed Kanon's arm. "You're at an advantage, Mojacchi," she reminded, smiling. "Mishkin equipped you with something. You should at least use it."

"You sound like Kira," Kanon expressed in a distressed, off-key tone.

"N-No, I don't," Reina opposed, somewhat offended. "I'm not like her."

Kanon laughed, shaking her head. "I didn't mean 'that.'" She sat up and glanced at Reina before looking ahead. "You're way better, you know…" She turned to Reina and smiled.

Reina slightly tilted her head, her cheeks reddening as she felt a slight discomfort in her chest. She wanted to say something, but she could not bring herself to do so.

" _Eto…_ Didn't you say you were going home with Kumiko today?" Kanon asked. "I just remembered."

"The bass section decided to celebrate Gotou-san's victory in the elections," Reina answered. "They'll be home a little late."

"Ah… _sou desu ka_ ," Kanon said. "I forgot to thank him for taking me to the clinic last time."

"I voted for him because of it," Reina confessed. "Such a gesture means a lot. He would make a good president."

"Ah…" Kanon nodded. "It would've been interesting if you hadn't declined the nomination. A lot of members respect you."

Kumiko said the same the other day, Reina recalled. But the respect did not come as easy. Fearless as she may be, she admitted to herself that what had happened last year was a nightmare. Her talent questioned, she needed to prove she was worthy. And when she managed to do just so, she earned respect. To be president however, was a different case. She saw herself as someone innately ill-equipped to handle such a task. "I choose my battles, Mojacchi," she said. "It's not exactly something I'd want to be immersed with."

"Because?"

Reina sighed. "You know the answer already," she stressed.

"Hm…" Kanon uttered. And then, she fell quiet.

Reina glanced at Kanon, wondering what she was thinking.

" _Eto…_ would you want to eat something when we get off?" Kanon suddenly broke her silence. "It's still early."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Haruka looked about as she and her friends walked along the narrow alley. The establishments in the area seemed unfamiliar to her that she wondered if she was still in Uji. They were supposed to go to the newly-opened café that was heavily advertised on their dormitory's bulletin, but they somehow ended up in an unrecognizable place. " _Doko..._ " she trailed. " _...desu ka?_ "

"Please tell us we're lost," Kaori said. "Haruka won't get mad."

"Me?" Haruka uttered, still looking about. She was too tired to be upset. Again, she tried accessing the map from her phone. But it still would not update her coordinates because the area seemed to be a dead spot.

"We're not lost," Asuka stressed. "The roads just look different."

"That doesn't make any difference," Kaori argued. "It still means we're lost."

Asuka's stomach growled loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Are you sure it's really in these parts?" Haruka asked. She, too, was hungry. She wished for even an unfamiliar street sign to appear just so she would know they were not at all going in circles.

" _Matte,_ " Kaori suddenly said, stopping.

The other two stopped next to her.

"I think I remember that street," Kaori pointed to the street corner ahead of them, where there was a pedestrian signal post and a waste bin.

"Are you sure?" Haruka asked.

Kaori nodded. "The café should be two blocks away from there."

"Okay," Haruka said, feeling a gush of relief. "I trust your instincts."

"Asuka," Kaori turned to Asuka. "Let's... not take your shortcut again, okay?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kanon pushed one door of The Yellow Mochi Café, gesturing Reina to enter first.

" _Arigatou_ ," Reina said and entered.

Kanon followed after her closing the door behind her. She tailed after Reina as they searched for a seat for two.

"Kanon-chan! Kousaka-san!"

Kanon turned to the direction of the voice and noticed Sapphire calling them. The bass section was at the set of seats next to the window. "Midori-chan," she uttered.

"They're here," Reina said.

"Ah…" Kanon nodded at Reina.

Takuya stood, approaching them.

"Congratulations on your victory, Gotou-san," Reina greeted.

"Thank you for your trust, Kousaka-san. I'll do my best," Takuya said. "And please, Kumiko is your friend. Takuya is fine."

" _Hai,_ Takuya-sempai _…_ " Reina nodded. "Reina is fine, too."

" _Hai,_ Reina-san," Takuya nodded, then glanced at Kanon. "It's good that you're here, too, Kanon-chan," he said. "Please join us."

" _Hai. Arigatou_ ," Kanon said, nodding.

Kumiko walked past Takuya and greeted the two with a smile. " _Kitte_ ," she said to Reina.

Reina nodded.

Kanon watched as Kumiko took Reina by the arm, towing her away, while she tailed behind them. She immediately felt it, the unusual atmosphere Kumiko carried, something that seemed to draw Reina to her. She was pleased to know that Reina has gradually been opening herself to other people and to other things. But there was something in her system that bothered her. And most of the time, she would choose to neglect it.

"Aotsuki-san!" Yoshikawa Yuuko greeted with a wide smile on her face. She was suddenly right in front of Kanon.

Kanon fell a step back to her surprise. "Y-Yuuko-sempai..." she stammered. She did not expect Yuuko to be here as she belonged to the trumpet section with Reina.

" _Kawaii!_ " Yuuko said as she reached both hands to pinch Kanon's cheeks.

Kanon felt pain from both sides of her face. Yuuko would have the occasional urge to do such that the expected it. Then again, Reina's grip is more painful. It actually tops her list.

" _Yamette!_ " Natsuki told Yuuko, taking her hands off Kanon's cheeks. " _Sumimasen_. _Daijobu desu ka_ , Kanon-chan?"

" _Daijobu…_ " Kanon answered, pressing her face with her palms. Her cheeks felt hot against her cold hands. She glanced at Reina. She was busy with Kumiko and the others that she saw none of it. Kanon felt relieved. The last time Yuuko pinched her cheeks, a slight tension ensued between her and Reina.

" _Oi!_ " a voice suddenly greets from behind.

Kanon turned around and noticed a beautiful, bespectacled girl with long black hair approach them.

"Asuka-sempai!" Natsuki greeted, turning to the others. " _Minna,_ Asuka-sempai is here!"

Asuka approached them. She was with company.

"Kaori-sempai!" Yuuko exclaimed and hurried past Kanon.

Kanon immediately recognized one of the girls that her eyes widened.

Finally.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"This is an odd way to finally meet, isn't it?"

Haruka nodded, rubbing her sleeves as she sat on a tree bench outside the café. She glanced at the others through the café window before turning to Kanon, who sat next to her.

Hers and Kanon's conflicting schedules had been preventing their plans of meeting. But by unusual circumstance, they were finally able to cross paths. Haruka wanted to thank Asuka for getting them lost earlier. But contributing to her friend's perpetually swelling egocentricity was the last thing she wanted.

"How are you?"

"Fine, I guess," Haruka answered. "How has Kyoto been treating you?"

"Warmly?" Kanon answered somewhat reluctantly. "Taki-sensei made me assistant band director."

" _Sou desu ka?_ " Haruka said eagerly.

Kanon nodded.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Haruka said, smiling. "At least, you get to show your talent."

"Am I the only one who isn't optimistic about it?" Kanon asked, inclining and cupping her head.

"You should be confident," Haruka said. "Your experience will help you."

"We now share the same impression of Nobo-niisan when it came to music," Kanon said, lifting her head and turning to Haruka. "He would squeeze out the impossible out of everyone."

"Mmm… you too, _ne_?" Haruka knew what Kanon meant.

Kanon nodded. "I still wonder what made him change all of a sudden," she said. "He wasn't like that before." She paused, reclining against the bench. "Then again, people change…"

Haruka nodded. She turned to the café window again to check on the others.

Kaori glanced out the window, eyes meeting Haruka's. She smiled, thumbing up, then waved, as if telling Haruka to go on.

Haruka slightly blushed at the gesture, simply nodding.

"Your friends seem fun."

Haruka looked to Kanon's direction. She was also looking through the café window. "They are," Haruka agreed.

" _Eto…_ You never told me you were last year's president…" Kanon said.

Again, Haruka felt embarrassed. "They told you?"

Kanon nodded. "And… I saw the pictures."

Haruka chuckled uncomfortably. "Let's… not talk about that," she requested. It was not at all a horrible experience. But she felt it was something she preferred not to discuss with anyone. At least, not yet.

"Okay," Kanon said, reclining against the bench. She inhaled heavily, exhaling as she looked up the starless city sky. She was quiet.

Haruka looked over to Kanon. She was like that sometimes, suddenly falling quiet in the middle of a conversation. It made Haruka curious sometimes that she wanted to ask. But silence next to Kanon felt idyllic… like now. Breaking it seemed foul. Breathing out, Haruka relaxed herself against the bench and appreciated the silence.

But after a brief moment, her peripheral vision catches a glimpse of the café window that made her turn.

Asuka was looking at them. And as she and Haruka looked at each other, she smiled widely, joining both hands and flashing a heart-shaped sign.

Composure broken, Haruka immediately sat upward, eyes widened, face flushing with embarrassment.

A glaring Kaori came from behind Asuka and dragged her away by the collar.

Haruka suddenly heard laughter. She looked over her shoulder and realized that Kanon was watching the whole time. Kanon's reaction confused her all of a sudden. Was it Asuka's gesture or was it the idea of the gesture? Either made her somewhat uncomfortable.

" _Omoshiroi ne,_ " Kanon said.

Haruka sighed, chuckling. It did not seem as if Kanon read into Asuka's actions at all.

"Haruka-san."

" _Hai?_ "

"It was nice meeting you again."

Haruka smiled. " _Watashi mo…_ " she said, trailing. Again, she reclined against the bench. Her mind argued whether or not to continue. The rest of what she wanted to say hung anxiously from her tongue. She closed her eyes and exhaled heavily. " _Eto…_ "

"Hm?"

"You will…" Haruka said, turning to Kanon. Again, she stopped as her eyes met Kanon's. She felt her chest skip. "See me again… _ne_?"

Kanon smiled, nodding.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Reina watched Haruka and Kanon by the café entrance. Neither could see her as the steel column on the right of the entrance hid her from view.

"Reina-san."

Startled, Reina glanced behind her and noticed Natsuki exit the café entrance door and approach her. Natsuki caught her again. She groused under her breath but said nothing.

"No wonder you weren't back from the restroom," Natsuki said. "What are you doing here?"

Reina shook her head. Normally, she would tell someone off or apologize, but she could not bring herself to say anything.

Natsuki glanced at Haruka and Kanon. "A different chemistry," she remarked, smiling. "…But still works."

Reina frowned, feeling irked. She was not amused.

Natsuki sighed. " _Omoimashita,_ " she said.

"Eh? _Nani?_ "

Natsuki chuckled.

Reina shook her head. "It's not what you think," she immediately defended herself.

"Is it?"

"Why do you care so much about it? It doesn't involve you," Reina attempted to shut Natsuki down. But her tone was apparently tense.

" _Sono toori desu,_ " Natsuki said, shrugging. "Maybe it doesn't involve me. But…" She paused, looking straight into Reina's eyes. "I know a look when I see it."

" _Anou… minna,_ " a voice suddenly interrupts their conversation.

Natsuki and Reina turned to the entrance and saw Kumiko peering from the door.

"Asuka-sempai wants us all to come back to the table," Kumiko said. "The café will be closing earlier."

"Okay," Natsuki said, glancing back at Reina. "I had fun talking to you. I wish we could talk a little longer next time."

"Same here," Reina said, nodding as she kept a straight face. "Let's talk again sometime." While the brief moment with Natsuki relieved her, she was not prepared to let anyone else know… not even Kumiko.

" _Sumimasen._ " Natsuki excused herself, stepping back inside as Kumiko exited.

Kumiko approached. "It's nice to see you getting along with Natsuki-san," she remarked.

"She wasn't as bad as I expected," Reina said.

"She isn't. She's pretty supportive."

" _Sou desu ka?_ "

Kumiko nodded.

"Ah…"

" _Anou..._ You should try to interact with some of the club members more once in a while," Kumiko suggested. "You don't have to get all close to them… or anything."

"I already am," Reina said. "I'm here, remember?"

Kumiko scratched her head. "Ah… _sou desu ne._ "

" _Eto…_ we probably should tell Ogasawara-san and Mojacchi to head back inside," Reina said.

"Asuka-sempai said she messaged Haruka-sempai already," Kumiko said. "They'll head back inside soon. Let's leave them alone for a while." She offered her hand to Reina. " _Ikimashoo ka?_ "

Reina nodded, taking Kumiko's hand as they headed back inside.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Asuka and Kaori headed out the café first. Asuka paced a few steps ahead, pulling an about face to the café doors to watch the rest of the group exit. Natsuki and Yuuko followed after them, Kumiko and Reina, then Hazuki and Sapphire. Takuya and Riko exited hand-in-hand with Haruka and Kanon just tailing behind them.

Asuka raised her hand, counting them. " _Eto…_ I guess that's everyone," she said, clapping.

"Thanks for the wonderful evening everyone," Takuya said bashfully as the rest gathered around him. "I promise to do my best."

"I'm sure you will," Haruka assured.

Takuya turned slightly red, scratching his head.

Riko laughed as she gently squeezed Takuya's arm.

"If you and Mizore-sempai need help with the club, I'm here, Takuya-sempai," Kanon reminded.

" _Arigatou,_ " Takuya replied. " _Ore mo._ If you need our assistance, Mizore-san and I will do our best."

" _Hai,_ " Kanon nodded. " _Arigatou,_ Takuya-sempai."

" _Ne,_ we're here too," Asuka said, hooking Kaori and Haruka closer to her with both arms. "We'll be happy to assist you."

Kanon suddenly felt her phone buzz that she lifted it from her pocket. Kira was calling. " _Sumimasen,_ " she told the group. "I should get this." Walking a short distance, she unlocked her phone and answered it. " _Moshimoshi,"_ she greeted.

" _Moshimoshi,_ Kanon. Are you still outside?"

" _Hai,_ " Kanon confirmed. "I had dinner with some friends. _Naze?_ "

" _Anou…_ Bando-san called me earlier. She wants to meet me tonight. But I can't."

"Bando-san? Gen-G's rep?" Kanon asked. Gen-G is a known local symphonic pop act. She remembered there was a proposal submitted to Kira for review. It was a side project with one of Gen-G's members, Kusumoto Mana.

" _Hai,_ " Kira answered. "She's in Café Nova Hadrianna right now. She said she'll wait for you."

Café Nova Hadrianna, Kanon knew it was not far from where she was. She was going to meet someone about a project, and Kira will not be with her. Kanon suddenly felt anxious.

"You'll just talk about the project," Kira explained. "You're not going to say yes right away."

Kanon exhaled heavily. "Okay," she said.

"I told Bando-san you're following a curfew. You're not to stay long. That should be convenient for you."

" _Hai,_ " Kanon nodded. Indeed, it was convenient.

" _Ganbatte,_ " Kira said. "I need to go. I'll talk to you again later."

" _Hai. Ja._ "

" _Ja._ " Then, Kira hung up.

"Mojacchi."

Kanon looked over her shoulder as she pocketed her phone. She turned around as Reina approached.

" _Daijobu desu ka?_ " Reina asked. "You look pale."

Kanon nodded. "Kira called," she answered. "She wants me to go to Nova Hadrianna."

"Eh? _Naze?_ " Reina asked, somewhat frowning.

"Urgent meeting," Kanon replied briefly. "I was offered to work with Kusumoto Mana of Gen-G for her side project. But Kira-san left for Tokyo this afternoon. I need to discuss with the rep on my own."

" _Sou desu ka…_ " Reina said, tilting her head, eyes narrowing and looking to the side.

"I'll tell you about it afterwards," Kanon assured. "You'll walk home with Kumiko-chan, _ne_?"

Reina nodded. "Will you take long?" she asked, lifting her head to Kanon.

Kanon shook her head. "Just an initial discussion," she said. "Kira-san will talk to them again in case nothing's agreed upon."

"Okay," Reina said. "Message me when you get there, and when you're heading back."

Kanon nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kumiko watched Reina and Kanon from a distance. 'What are they talking about,' she said in her thoughts. But while she could not hear them, she had known Reina long enough to know that her body language expressed apprehension.

"Midori-chan is right. They look good together."

"Aik!" a startled Kumiko exclaimed with wide eyes and turned around. "Asuka-sempai!" she called and hushed Asuka.

Asuka chuckled. She took a few steps forward and paused next to Kumiko. "Childhood romance can be beautiful, can't it?" she said.

Kumiko sighed. She felt a slight nip in her chest upon hearing so. "I thought you didn't care as much for those kinds of things," she said, again turning to Kanon and Reina's direction.

Asuka nodded. "True. But sometimes, we just have the urge to stop and smell the flowers," she said.

"Eh?" Asuka's words confused Kumiko.

After a brief moment of silence, Asuka tapped and gripped Kumiko's shoulder. "I sense a war coming," she said.

"War?"

Asuka simply chuckled. "Let's gather everyone," she said. "It's getting late." She walked past Kumiko and approached Kanon and Reina.

Kumiko glanced at Asuka as she called Kanon and Reina. Asuka's cryptic words lingered in her head. But she knew better than to dwell on them. She turned to Takuya and the others, who seem to have found themselves enjoying each other's company. Shrugging off the confusion, she decided to join them again.

Asuka, Kanon, and Reina soon followed.

" _Minna,_ " Asuka called everyone's attention.

Everyone turned to Asuka.

"It's getting late," Asuka said. "While it's the weekend, our dorm has a curfew. We need to go. We'll be taking this way." She pointed to the way behind her. "Who else is taking this direction?"

Everyone raised hands except Kanon.

" _Doushite,_ Kanon?" Natsuki asked.

"I need to meet someone over a project," Kanon answered, pointing the opposite direction. "I'll be taking the other way."

" _Kiotsukette_ ," Natsuki and the others bade.

" _Kiostsukette, minna,_ " Kanon said in return. She took a step back and turned around.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kaori suddenly nudged Haruka.

"Eh?" Haruka uttered, glancing back at Kaori.

Kaori slightly shifted her head to Kanon's direction, not saying a word.

Haruka knew what Kaori meant. She stared as Kanon walked away, hesitating. The longer she stood still, the farther the distance grew.

Kaori took Haruka by the shoulders and turned her around. "One proper goodbye," she whispered over Haruka's shoulder before giving her a light push.

Startled, Haruka tottered out of the group's circle. She exhaled heavily upon regaining her balance, releasing the unease. Though unsure of what to say, she quickly made her way past the group. "Kanon," she called as she attempted to catch up. " _Chotto matte._ "

Kanon paused and turned around. "Haruka-san," she said.

Haruka stopped and looked up at Kanon. "I… had a good time," she said shyly.

" _W-Watashi mo,_ " Kanon said, scratching her head, as if embarrassed.

"Good luck with the meeting."

" _Arigatou,_ " Kanon said. "Careful on the way back. And please get some rest."

" _Hai,_ " Haruka nodded. "You too…" She felt a sudden surge in her system, tangling her thoughts.

" _Doushitano,_ Haruka-san?" Kanon asked.

Haruka shook her head.

"Okay…" Kanon said. " _Eto…_ I need to go."

Haruka instinctively grabbed Kanon by the arm just before she could leave. She slightly pulled her close, hugging her.

Kanon turned red, frozen for a few seconds before hugging back.

"See me again soon, okay?" Haruka whispered.

" _Hai…_ " Kanon whispered back.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Reina tilted her head as she tightened her grip around the bag handle. She could not seem to contain it, the discomfort in her chest as she watched them.

"They look lovely, don't they?"

Reina glanced to her left and noticed Kaori was standing next to her. She shifted her eyes back to Haruka and Kanon, saying nothing.

"This evening was a surprise for both of us, wasn't it?" Kaori expressed. "I never knew how secretive Haruka can be."

Reina shook her head. It was a surprise to her too. Kanon never told her anything. "Kanon told me nothing," she admitted. "You can say the feeling is mutual."

Kaori nodded. " _Maa_."

"Kanon is a wonderful person," Reina described her childhood friend. "There's nothing to worry about."

"It's…" Kaori trailed. "…not exactly that."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

Kaori sighed. "If the feeling is indeed mutual," she said. "Then, you know exactly how I feel."

Reina side-glanced at Kaori, but again, said nothing. Exactly how she felt, her mind echoed. It did not take much for her to understand what it meant. The tone of Kaori's voice itself is a giveaway.

"We should get going," Kaori said. "They're done."

Reina looked ahead and noticed Kanon had started walking away from Haruka. " _Hai,_ " she nodded. She turned around, spotting Kumiko with Hazuki and Sapphire. Exhaling heavily to shake off her thoughts, she made her way to them.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The Nishiyama Open Grounds stood not far from the park and a few blocks away from the nearest department store. An old, gated complex once stood there, but it was demolished months after the Nishiyama Group acquired the property, the surrounding area being transformed into an open area for concerts and important occasions.

Kumiko and Reina paused as they reached the open grounds. The entrance was still barricaded. The grand opening will not be until next month.

"It looks big," Kumiko remarked, lifting her head to the steel arch of the stage with the "Nishiyama" logo in the middle, the "trademark" of the open grounds. She could see it from outside.

"It is," Reina nodded, drawing closer to the metal fence and peeping through the gaps.

"They've been passing flyers about the opening," Kumiko said. "Wanna go?"

"We've been invited to play on opening day," Reina declared bluntly.

"Uwaaa!" Kumiko bawled in horror. " _Honki desu ka?!_ "

" _Honki desu ne,_ " Reina confirmed. "The evening concert, Kanon told me. But Taki-sensei won't be announcing it until next week since we have tests."

" _D-Demo…_ " Kumiko trailed. If they were invited, it means they only have little time left to prepare. SunFes is coming, too. It meant that if they'll be busy preparing for opening day, they will have less time to prepare for SunFes. "You could've at least told me after we've taken the tests…" Her tone showed obvious distress. She wondered how Reina could stay so calm.

" _Gomen ne,_ " Reina apologized. "I guess I couldn't keep it a secret from you after all."

Hearing such words somewhat calmed Kumiko. " _Daijobu,_ " she said. "I just feel a little pressured because my grades need to reach their target so I can still play for the club."

"Ah. _Wakarimashita_."

After a brief moment of silence, the two resumed walking.

Reina placed her arm around Kumiko's as they made their way along the sidewalk.

Kumiko felt her cheeks burn at the gesture but said nothing.

"I could help you study if you have trouble understanding some things," Reina suggested.

"Eh…" Kumiko uttered, embarrassed at the thought. She was tempted to accept the offer. But she knew she would not be able to focus at all if Reina tutored her. "Kanon-chan teaches me when I can't understand something," she said. "She sits next to me, so it's helpful. And Midori-chan helps me out with homework sometimes."

" _Hidoi yo!_ " Reina playfully pulled Kumiko's arm downward. "You're rejecting me?"

Kumiko laughed. "It's not that," she explained. "I just don't want to burden you… or anything."

"You're not," Reina said, turning serious. "If I can do something to help you keep playing for the club, I'll do just that…" She paused as she squeezed Kumiko's arm. "…Okay?"

Kumiko nodded. "Okay."

The two kept walking, quiet as they covered one block after another and passed along the riverside.

Kumiko noticed her usual spot by the riverbank was empty. She wanted to stop by and appreciate the view with Reina. And there was something on her mind.

But it was late.

" _Ne,_ Kumiko," Reina said.

" _Hai?_ "

"I had fun today."

Kumiko smiled, chuckling. "I'm glad you did," she said. She thought again about what she wanted to ask. But she did not want to be too direct. " _Eto…_ I was happy Asuka-sempai and the others came in the café too. I didn't expect that…" She paused for a moment. "I missed them."

Reina sighed heavily but said nothing.

"Kanon-chan never told me she and Ogasawara-sempai were friends. Everyone was surprised there. Did you know about that?"

" _Iie_ ," Reina answered. "I was just surprised as you are."

The two stopped at the junction as vehicles started passing along the street before them.

"It's funny when you think about it," Kumiko said. "I mean, even if they weren't able to meet in school, they were able to meet somewhere else…"

"It is," Reina said. "But… it could just be a coincidence. Anything can happen, you know."

" _Ee_ ," Kumiko nodded. Of course, Reina had a point. But besides it, Reina's voice seemed to carry a hint of tension.

The pedestrian signal lit its "GO" signal, and the two made their way to the other side, their last stop before parting ways.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kanon made her way along the sidewalk, headset fixed in one ear as she listened to Kira. The initial talk between her and Kusumoto Mana's representative fell through as both parties did not agree on several conditions.

"So she wants two more compositions submitted before summer, is that it?"

" _Sou,_ " Kanon replied.

"That's not feasibly possible at the moment, don't you think?"

"It's not, unless I wake up one morning with instant tunes in my head," Kanon agreed. "School and the recording sessions with Grégoire-Babin haven't blocked out my schedule entirely just yet, but besides the scheduled appearances… with the club activities lined up, I might not be able to accommodate any more responsibilities."

"So you declined?"

" _Hai…_ " Kanon said with a heavy tone of regret.

"Good. You're beginning to be better at it. At least, I don't have to worry when I'm not present during your meetings."

"I do admit having a hard time turning down the offer," Kanon confessed. "Gen-G is a symphonic pop act. I've never worked with one before."

Silence fell on the other end for a moment. "Would you like to have them called back?"

Kira's question prompted Kanon to stop. Her mind backtracked on her choice.

"Kanon."

Kanon sighed. "Let's leave it for now, Kira-san," she decided.

"Okay. Should you reconsider, remember what I often tell you. And let me know."

At the end of the day, Kira is still a music instructor. That nature would sometimes slip through the cracks of her manager's image. Kanon would be reminded of Kira's bits of wisdom: priorities, school, formal training, experience… and time. " _Hai, shitte imasu_ ,"she said.

"That's good to hear." A brief pause followed. Then, Kira spoke again. " _Anou…_ I need to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

" _Hai,_ " Kanon said.

"Bye." Kira hung up from the other end.

Kanon pocketed her phone and resumed walking. She finally caught glimpse of her house from a distance that her feet picked up their pace. But as she reached the walkway…

Reina was just ahead, curled up along the steps of the front porch.

Kanon noticed Reina was still in uniform. It meant she had not returned home yet, despite living nearby. It also meant she had been waiting for quite some time. "Rei-kun," Kanon called out as she approached. She felt it, the sudden, heavy atmosphere that seemed to grow as she drew closer.

Reina immediately lifted her head to Kanon, purple eyes meeting gray.


	5. 004

" _Ne,_ Kumiko-chan…" Hazuki poked Kumiko's head with the rubber eraser tip of her pencil.

Kumiko did not budge an inch. She was still, collapsed over her notebook on the living room _kotatsu_. She had fallen sound asleep while studying. With Hazuki and Sapphire, they were invited over at Kanon's house to review for their exams on the coming week.

" _Shimatta…_ " Hazuki uttered, lightly slapping her palm on her face.

" _Ne,_ Kumiko-chan!" Sapphire tried shaking Kumiko awake. " _Okiru kudasai!_ "

Again, Kumiko did not move.

Sapphire paused for a moment, thinking of a tactic to wake Kumiko up.

" _Eto…_ we still have English," Kanon reminded, showing the English textbook to Hazuki and Sapphire.

"We'd love a refresher on English," Sapphire said. They were doing okay in English class so far. But she thought she wanted to consider. " _Ne,_ Hazuki-chan?" She turned to Hazuki for an answer.

Hazuki did not seem to hear her. She was too absorbed balancing and stacking one random item after another on Kumiko's head. And she was doing a good job doing just that.

"Ha-zuki-chan!" Sapphire called Hazuki's attention.

"Eek!" Hazuki screeched. The stack suddenly fell apart. Sighing, she turned to Sapphire with a frustrated expression on her face.

"Kumiko-chan, pizza's here," Kanon called.

"That won't work," Hazuki shook her head. "Kumiko-chan, the ice cream truck's coming!"

"There are no ice cream trucks here," Kanon told Hazuki, giggling.

"Ah, _wasureta,_ " Hazuki giggled, scratching her head.

"Kumiko-chan, I have cookies…" Sapphire tried.

Still, Kumiko was immobile.

"…and candy," Sapphire continued.

Nothing happened.

The three sighed and remained quiet for a moment.

Kanon suddenly put a finger up and cleared her throat. "Kumiko-chan…" she sweetly called out. "Rei-kun's here…"

Hazuki and Sapphire looked intently at Kumiko.

"…with cake."

Kumiko suddenly shifted. "R-Reina… Cake…" she uttered, yawning as she stretched her arms.

Hazuki and Sapphire's jaws dropped as Kumiko sat upward.

" _Doko?_ " Kumiko asked, sleepily glancing around the living room.

The other three looked at each other.

While Hazuki covered her mouth with both hands, Sapphire and Kanon grinned awkwardly.

" _E… Eto…_ " Sapphire uttered. She somewhat realized Kanon did not think it through.

" _U-so!_ " Kumiko groaned childishly, yawning again. "There's no Reina! There's no cake!"

" _G-Gomen ne,_ Kumiko-chan," Kanon apologized. "It was my idea."

A squint-eyed Kumiko stared back at Kanon.

"Ha?" Kanon uttered, scratching her head, appearing innocent yet sweating beads through the cool temperature.

"If I can't have cake…" Kumiko said in a husky, ghastly tone.

"Eh…?" Kanon uttered, suddenly looking confused.

"I'll eat you instead!" Kumiko suddenly lunged for Kanon.

"Yaaaaaa!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

" _You can always come in when you're locked out of the house… or if you just want to stay over…"_

Reina made a reckless decision to confront Kanon last night. But upon seeing her, Reina was suddenly riddled with second thoughts that, instead of confronting Kanon, she reasoned she had been locked out of the house while her parents were out for the night. But feeble as the excuse might have been, Kanon believed her. She let Reina in and handed her spare keys to the front and back door in case it happens again.

Reina returned home early this morning to see her parents off as her father is scheduled to perform in a series of concerts overseas. After doing her weekend chores and studying, she decided to return to the Aotsuki residence and stay over the weekend.

Approaching the steps, she could hear sounds of roughhousing from outside the house. 'She did say she has Kumiko and her friends over,' she thought, making her way up the stairs. The sounds grew louder as she reached the door. 'What are they doing?' she wondered. She fished out the spare keys from her pocket and opened the front door. " _Shitsurei shimasu_ ," she greeted in a slightly raised voice as she stepped in and took off her shoes.

There was no response, but the roughhousing noises continued. And it was coming from the living room.

"Eh?" Reina uttered, shrugging. She fit into her slippers as she placed her shoes on the rack. Stepping up to the hall and taking a few steps, she felt a heavy thud across the floor. Jolted, she put down her bag and hurried to the living room, pausing at the entrance.

The couch set and the _kotatsu_ were a mess, but Kumiko, Hazuki, Sapphire, and Kanon were not there. They were at the other end of the living room, right of the mounted shelves and a few steps away from the dining hall entrance. While Kanon was curled up, the other three crouched against the floor and surrounded her.

" _Gomen nasai,_ Kanon-chan!" Kumiko apologized in distraught.

" _Ki ni suru na,_ " Kanon told Kumiko, smiling. "You didn't do anything.

" _Daijobu desu ka,_ Kanon-chan?" Sapphire asked.

" _Daijobu,_ " Kanon answered casually, standing as Kumiko pulled her up.

"What happened here?" Reina asked sternly as she approached them.

"K-Kousaka-san!" Hazuki and Sapphire chorused in astonished tones as they turned to Reina.

Reina's face slightly twitched upon hearing them call her by her last name again, already taking the hint that she had somewhat scared them.

"R-Reina…" Kumiko uttered, face red with apparent embarrassment.

" _Irrashaimase…_ Rei-kun," Kanon greeted.

"Isn't it too late for that?" Reina asked.

Kanon chuckled. "Fun got the best of us, it seems," she said.

Again, Hazuki turned to Kanon. "Kanon-chan!" she uttered in shock, pointing to Kanon's forehead.

"Eh?" Kanon reached for her forehead.

Reina immediately rushed and knocked over Kanon's hand, placing a handkerchief over her forehead. She saw it too. There was a cut on the right side of Kanon's forehead, and it was bleeding. Kanon had a rather intense fear of blood, she suddenly remembered.

"It's bleeding, isn't it?" Kanon asked as she slightly lifted her head. The shakiness in her voice was evident that she sounded as if she was about to cry.

" _I-Iie!_ " Reina denied, firmly holding her handkerchief in place with her fingers.

" _Uso!_ " Kanon suddenly turned pale.

"Don't be such a baby!" Reina lightly scolded Kanon. She worried Kanon might collapse before they could move out of the living room. She turned to Kumiko and the others. " _Gomen nasai, minna,_ " she apologized.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kumiko exited the front door and looked about the Aotsukis' trimmed front lawn. She stretched a little, then glancing at the time on her watch: it was past three in the afternoon. She sighed, still somewhat affected by the earlier incident. She was only joking when she threatened Kanon and chased her around the living room. But she and Kanon had been so caught up with the nonsense, Kanon accidentally injured herself, and their group study session had to end for today.

"Wonderful weather we're having," Sapphire remarked, smiling to the clear sky as she stood at the foot of the porch steps.

" _Sou,_ " Hazuki agreed, leaping from the steps.

"I think I want ice cream…" Sapphire mouthed, as if hypnotized by the shifting clouds.

"There's an ice cream parlor near the station," Hazuki said. "We can go, if you want."

Sapphire nodded. "I'd like that," she said, turning to Kumiko. "What about you, Kumiko-chan?"

Kumiko nodded as she made her way down the steps. Maybe cooling down a little would help, so she thought. Kanon did say it was an accident, and there was nothing to feel sorry about as she blindly ran towards a sharp corner and fell on her back. And Kumiko and Reina managed to talk a little before leaving. Reina cleared that she was not mad at all. But even so, Kumiko felt she had shamed herself in front of Reina because of her childish behavior.

The three started walking. They were quiet as they walked away from the Aotsuki residence and made their way through the block.

" _Ne,_ Kumiko-chan!" Hazuki suddenly said, gripping Kumiko's shoulder. "Still thinking about what happened?"

Kumiko turned to Hazuki, nodding.

"Ah, but it was an accident,"Hazuki said, putting her arm around Kumiko's shoulder and tugging her a little. "Kanon-chan ran into something."

"She wouldn't have started running if I didn't joke about eating her," Kumiko reasoned.

"…and threatening her with a green highlighter?" Sapphire continued.

Hazuki immediately hushed Sapphire.

" _Gomen ne,_ " Sapphire apologized in a soft tone.

Green highlighter? Kumiko was looking for her highlighter when she was gathering her things earlier. She thought she lost it. She stopped for a moment, backtracking. She then remembered that she instinctively grabbed the first object her hand came across on the _kotatsu_ before pouncing on Kanon. She put it in her pocket when she helped her get up after falling. She reached into her pocket and found her missing highlighter. She stared at it, somewhat in disbelief that she actually threatened Kanon with it. Then, she burst into laughter.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"I can't believe you fooled her with me bringing cake over," Reina scolded Kanon as she lightly dabbed on the cut with disinfectant.

" _Sumimasen,_ Rei-kun," Kanon apologized. "She was so fast asleep. I thought she wouldn't wake up to cake and you."

"And, besides that... she wasn't really going to eat you, you know," Reina said pragmatically.

"I know that…" Kanon said. "But she threatened me with a green highlighter."

Reina suddenly paused, raising an eyebrow. Green highlighter?

 _Teenagers are children above twelve, but not all children above twelve are teenagers._

 _Kumiko and Kanon are teenagers._

 _Chasing each other over random silliness is childish behavior._

 _Therefore, Kumiko and Kanon are children._

Reina turned away as she snorted but stopped herself from laughing. Plus the ill-defined logic, she actually found it funny. But because of the horseplay, Kanon eventually ended up being injured by a sharp corner of one of the living room ledges. And just to keep Kanon from seeing blood, Reina found herself trapped into agreeing to help teach Kumiko, Hazuki, and Sapphire tomorrow. "I have to help you tutor them tomorrow," she said. While she promised to help Kumiko in every way she can, she felt somewhat uncomfortable teaching Hazuki and Sapphire as well. She had grown fond of Kumiko's friends and their candidness. But interaction and anything related to it was one of her least favorite activities. She felt terrible at it.

"Maybe I'm not the best person to tell you this, but…" Kanon said, pausing. "…you're not going to die from getting along, you know."

Reina snarled, pressing firmly on Kanon's cut.

Kanon winced, recoiling.

"Stay still," Reina said sternly, holding Kanon's head and facing it to her direction. Then, she continued dabbing onto the cut. While it was not something that would come from someone as solitary as her, Kanon was right.

Kanon sighed, looking to the side.

"I'm doing my best," Reina admitted.

" _Ii ne_ …"

Reina thought about it, whenever Kanon socialized with others. Childish and selfish as it may be, she hated it, more often than not. Not because Kanon did better leaving her solitary nature when needed, but because to Reina, it meant having to share her with strangers. Maybe it was another thing she needed to change, so she thought.

But Haruka…

What about Haruka?

Haruka was no stranger to them.

Kanon opened up the topic during their late night conversation. She cleared what it was, and Reina trusted her. But still, thinking about it could make her restless.

Casting aside her doubts, she turned to reach for the first aid kit. She took a strip of bandage and tore it open. Again, she turned to Kanon and brushed aside the stray hairs on her forehead. Drawing closer, she peeled and placed the bandage over the cut, flattening it with both thumbs. " _Doozo…_ " she said

" _Arigatou…_ " Kanon said as she stared softly at Reina and smiled.

Reina looked back. Kanon showed no hint of the layers of intensity and façade she would so often put up. It was that unarmed, open stare that never failed to see through her. That and the silence between them spoke volumes. Reina felt something crumble in her system as her world pulled to a stop.

 _The forgotten, cold, dark, and empty space in her mind suddenly caught a bright light that everything around it was strikingly vivid._

 _At one end was a vulnerable Kanon._

 _At the other end was her._

Her phone abruptly sounds, breaking the silence, jerking her back into reality.

"You should get that," Kanon said, smiling. But her voice suggested heaviness. "I'll be in the living room if you need me."

Reina blindly picked up her phone to answer the call. " _Moshimoshi,_ " she greeted as she watched Kanon head back into the living room. Through the ounce of relief pierced a growing inch of disappointment.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kanon lowered to the _kotatsu_ , her thoughts running as she gathered her references.

Reina eventually cut off communication with her while she was away. While it gravely hurt her, she returned as promised, gambling on the hope of speaking to her again, clearing things, and resuming her life in Kyoto. While they managed to talk and eventually rekindle their close friendship, things have changed.

Reina has gradually begun to open doors to other people.

She has Taki-sensei to inspire her.

And she has Kumiko by her side.

Kanon was pleased to know all these things. And little by little, she adapts to the changes…

…Or so she thought.

" _I want to see it the way you do, Mojacchi. But I know it's not just that."_

Kanon paused upon remembering those words. Taki-sensei told her more than once. _It was not just that._ Kanon denied it several times, but the truth was she was only suppressing it over and over until it became routine. And the more it became routine, the more she was exhausted with its growing weight.

The flashback of Reina staring at her last night suddenly crossed her mind. She leaned over the _kotatsu_ , fearing the heft throbbing through her chest. She realized Reina had pierced and cracked through her once-impervious defense.

Her phone suddenly buzzed along the _kotatsu,_ inching and lightly nudging her elbow. She picked it up, reading Kira's name on the home screen. _"Moshimoshi,"_ she greeted.

" _Moshimoshi,_ " Kira greeted back. "Are you home?"

" _Hai_ ," Kanon answered, disguising the heaviness of her mood. Exhaling heavily, she slumped onto the _kotatsu_ and pressed the phone to her ear. "How's everything there? Have you and Nicola met already?"

" _Mada,_ " Kira answered. "Nicola went back to London Friday morning. But I was able to meet Tara on-campus this morning."

" _Sou desu ka,_ " Kanon said. Come to think, she and Tara have not spoken since her first few days in Tokyo. "How is she?"

"We weren't able to talk long. But she did say she was going to be busy."

"Ah." Typical of Tara to say so, Kanon thought.

" _Eto…_ aside from that, there's something I need to tell you."

" _Nani desu ka?_ "

"Kanon…" Kira paused for a few seconds. "…I found her."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Your Math exam consists of five parts, each type indicated on the headings. Please check if you have ten pages each."

Kumiko counted as she tossed one page after another. Ten pages.

"Write your name and section on the blanks provided on the first page. Please do not browse or write anything else on the other pages until I say so."

Kanon puffed air into her cold hands before picking up her pen to write. First exam, but the tension in the room is already infectious. She needed to get a rate higher than passing on her Math exam if she wanted to continue playing for the club, Matsumoto-sensei and Shoda-sensei reminded her last Friday. The reminder only aggravated her uneasiness, but they were right. She needed to pull her current rating a little higher.

"Kumiko-chan!"

"Ha?" Kumiko lifted her head as she heard a whisper and turned to Kanon.

Kanon pulled a thumb up and smiled.

Kumiko relaxed a little and reclined on her seat, pulling a thumb up in response.

" _Minna,_ face the board."

The class faced front in response.

"You have two hours to complete your exam. You may look up for inspiration, down for desperation, but never left or right for alternative solutions. _Wakarimasu ka?_ "

" _Hai!_ " the class chorused.

"You may all start." Shoda-sensei picked up and started the timer on her desk.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The results are officially out. Posted in the respective announcement boards within two days, students have been told since freshman year. In alphabetical order, only the names of those who passed all exams will be posted. Those who are not listed, however, will be called after class to be briefed and scheduled for makeup exams.

The results of the second years were posted on the second floor. Kumiko, Hazuki, and Sapphire stood a short distance from the second year crowd before them.

" _Oi, I passed!_ "

" _Me too!_ "

" _Kojima, Kojima, Kojima… There it is!"_

" _Where's my name?"_

" _My name isn't in the list!"_

Kumiko heard some lines through the mix of voices. While some where excited and positive, there were some who were worried. And there were a few who were frustrated. She felt the lump on her throat as one student after another left the crowd. Soon, she and her friends will be moving forward to browse their own names.

"The English exam was hard, wasn't it?" Hazuki asked.

"It was," Sapphire nodded. "The teacher who made the English tests is from overseas, I heard. Where she comes from, English is one of its primary languages. They say she's very good at it."

Kumiko knew it through Natsuki. The new English teacher is from another country, and she handles the third year classes. It was not the first time Kitauji hired a foreign teacher. But it was Kumiko's first time to experience a teacher who was not only from another country, but was well-versed in her subject. She was confident about the exam that she was not at all bothered by it. But along with the rest of the class, she experienced an unpleasant surprise.

The crowd lessened to a manageable size, and the three approached the board.

Kumiko wrung her hands, closing her eyes and breathing in.

" _Ochitsuite."_

Kumiko heard a voice and felt a firm grip on her folded hands. She opened her eyes and turned to the person next to her. It was Reina.

Letting go of Kumiko's hands, Reina pointed on a name on the page before her:

[…

Oumae Kumiko

…]

Kumiko felt the weight lifted off her chest. She passed.

"We passed too!" Hazuki said, raising her arm. Then, she pointed to hers and Sapphire's, which were separated by other names on the page:

[…

Katou Hazuki

…

Kawashima Sapphire*

…]

Kumiko read Hazuki and Sapphire's names. " _Omodetou,_ " she congratulated them. " _Otsukaresama deshita._ "

" _Anata mo,_ " Hazuki and Sapphire said in return.

" _Ne,_ your name's here too, Reina," Sapphire said, pointing to the page in front of her:

[…

Kousaka Reina*

…]

Reina's name was somewhere near the end of the "Ka-Ko" list. Like Sapphire's, there was also an asterisk next to it.

"Eh? I always wanted to know what the asterisk at the end was for," Hazuki said.

"It's for the upper fifteen…" Reina said. "…upper fifteen percent."

"Upper fifteen?!" Hazuki exclaimed.

" _Ee_ ," Reina nodded. "The school also posts a separate list of the upper fifteen." She pointed to the set of sheets surrounded by red borders far right of them, least viewed end of the bulletin board.

"Ah!" Hazuki uttered and scratched her head. "No wonder you'd look at the right end of the board, Midori-chan."

"Eh…" Sapphire fidgeted with her fingers. She was somewhat red. "You should have asked me last year…"

The four headed to the far right of the board to look at the list. As expected, Reina and Sapphire were included. But unlike the regular list, the names were printed with a bigger typeface. And they no longer had any asterisks at the end.

Kumiko suddenly remembered she had not seen Kanon among the engaged crowd earlier. " _Eto…_ has Kanon-chan looked for her name yet?" she asked. "I didn't see her."

"She must be discussing something with Taki-sensei," Reina answered Kumiko. " _Demo, mitte._ " She pointed to one of the names under "A":

[…

Aotsuki Kanon

…]

-0-0-0-0-0-

" _Minna,_ I have an important announcement -" A knock on the door suddenly interrupts Taki-sensei. " _Sumimasen,_ " he said, raising his hand. He turned and descended the podium, then headed out the door.

The silence in the new music room suddenly broke into whirrs among some club members.

Kumiko looked about. She already knew what the announcement was as Reina had told her. But it was a secret. She had kept it from everyone, including her fellow section mates. She glanced at Reina. She was in her usual, calmer self.

" _Ne,_ Kumiko-chan, I wonder what it is this time?" Natsuki asked.

"Something fun?" Kumiko feigned to guess, smiling. Her peripheral vision caught a glimpse of Takuya and Riko. Takuya's expression seemed solid, but she knew better. Like her, he knew what today's announcement will be.

"Whatever it is, I'm ready for a surprise," Hazuki said.

"Same here," Sapphire seconded.

Kumiko felt somewhat otherwise. Though she met the requirement, she still felt the shock from the moderate beating from her recent English test. She shifted her focus to Kanon, who was at the left corner next to the chalkboard. Arms crossed, she was staring at the podium floor, as if in deep thought.

Taki-sensei returned to the room and returned to his spot in the middle of the podium.

The whispers died in an instant.

"Where were we?" Taki-sensei trailed. "Ah, the announcement!"

Kanon stood at attention and turned to Taki-sensei.

"The principal recently told me that we've been invited to play at the evening concert on the opening of the Nishiyama Grounds," Taki-sensei announced.

The members reacted with a collective gasp followed by scattered whispers.

"Evening Concert?!" Hazuki and Sapphire uttered in chorus.

"But opening day is in three weeks," Natsuki told Kumiko. "And we need to practice for SunFes."

"Before anyone reacts violently," Taki-sensei began his explanation. "I'd like to inform you that this was an urgent request. Neither of us was agreeable to such. However, as we are rebuilding our reputation as a wind ensemble, the principal thinks it is in our best interest to take advantage of the offer."

"Taki-sensei," one of the new recruits raised his hand. "What about SunFes?"

"SunFes will be our priority, like last year," Taki-sensei answered. "If our target is to play in the Regionals and the Nationals, we should do our best during SunFes."

Kumiko dwelled on Taki-sensei's answer. If their priority is SunFes, why still entertain the evening concert if it will lessen their preparation time for it?

A senior student raised his hand. "About opening night, will there be requirements?"

" _Hai_ , there are," Taki-sensei nodded. "The evening concert actually has a theme. There is also a maximum number set for performing members."

Another student raised her hand. "Does that mean we'll be having auditions?"

"None," Taki-sensei answered. "To some, I know it opposes what I've said last year. But since we lack time, the officers and I discussed what needed to be done and came to an agreement. Since SunFes is our priority, in preparation for it, all the new members will undergo special training with Matsumoto-sensei and me. That narrows down the members playing on the concert night to fit within the maximum requirement."

Again, the members whispered among themselves.

"That is reasonable," Natsuki said. "We don't have much time left. And we have been conditioned to play solidly together. It's kind of a mutual thing, come to think."

" _Hai_ ," Sapphire nodded.

Kumiko prepared for a backlash against Taki-sensei. But she was surprised to hear none.

Taki-sensei turned to Kanon, gesturing her to come forward. "Because I'll be training the new members, I put Aotsuki-san in-charge of your piece in the evening concert," he said.

Kanon approached the spot next to Taki-sensei and looked about the room.

Kanon seemed nervous and reluctant, Kumiko observed. The whispers in the room were generally of rejoice as they will be working with someone like her. However, there were a few expressing doubt. Gifted as she may be, like them, she is still a student, younger than some of the club members.

"New members," Taki-sensei addressed the new members of the club. "Please head to the next room. Matsumoto-sensei will be briefing you there. I'll follow shortly."

The new members excused themselves and exited the door.

Taki-sensei then turned to Kanon. "Aotsuki-san, the floor is yours." He stepped aside and descended the podium.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kanon took the center of the podium and looked about the room. Many eager eyes were fixated on her. Again, she wondered if taking lead was the right thing to do at all. She wrung her hands and gathered her thoughts. She wanted to say something, but her words seemed tangled somewhere.

Reina cleared her throat, cutting through the solid silence of the room. Then, she coughed.

Kanon turned to Reina's direction.

" _Iki-o shitte kudasai_ ," Reina said, followed by faint coughing.

Kanon immediately recognized the feigned coughing that she herself suddenly broke into laughter.

With Reina, the rest of the room laughed as well.

Kanon cleared her throat, and inhaled. " _Sumimasen,_ " she apologized upon hearing the laughter fade out. "To be honest, I am very nervous." She paused for a moment, again, attempting to gather her thoughts. "As Taki-sensei mentioned, I will be responsible for our performance in the Nishiyama Evening Concert. The theme is Foreign Cinema. All of the bands invited will be playing pieces or medleys from foreign films. We are required to perform one or two pieces with the minimum playing time of six minutes and the maximum of ten."

One member from the percussion section raised her hand. "Do you already have a selected piece for us?"

Kanon nodded. "I was able to find a suitable piece for the evening," she said. "And I changed it a bit over the weekend. We start practicing tomorrow, and as Taki-sensei suggested, we'll also be practicing on Saturday mornings. Is that okay for everyone?"

" _Hai,_ " everyone answered.

Kanon moved behind the table on the podium, where a sheet music copies were piled according to section. "Taki-sensei and I will be passing these around," she said. "I want everyone to browse first. If you have questions, please feel free to ask."

-0-0-0-0-0-

After a long and serious discussion, club session was finally over.

Kumiko sat on the first step of the stairs by the school entrance as she waited for Hazuki and Sapphire. Putting her bag next to her, she brought her copy of the sheet music to her lap to read it again. There were a few questions she wanted to ask Kanon during the session. But she felt as if she was at a loss for words then. She did not know whether it was because of the influx of questions coming from the other members or it was simply because she felt awkward addressing Kanon formally in public. To the club, Kanon is assistant band director, below Taki-sensei but above Takuya and the other officers.

Being friends with her sometimes made Kumiko forget who she is.

"Kumiko."

Kumiko lifted her head and looked over her shoulder.

Shuichi waved at Kumiko as he approached. Then, he sat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kumiko asked coldly, again turning to browse the sheet music.

"I was supposed to ask you that," Shuichi said. "Your friends are still upstairs. I saw them."

"Shoda-sensei called them for an errand," Kumiko told Shuichi. "They'll be here soon."

"Ah. _Sou desu ka,_ " Shuichi uttered, scratching his head.

Kumiko grumbled. Shuichi's presence irritated her sometimes. But she did her best controlling how she felt. After all, he is still her friend.

" _Eto…_ I overheard some of the trombone guys earlier," Shuichi said. "They were pretty surprised with Aotsuki-san's song choice."

"Eh? _Naze?_ " Kumiko asked, pausing and turning to Shuichi.

"Aotsuki-san's known for having a very intense, vibrant taste," Shuichi said. "They thought the medley sounded… you know… kinda mellow."

"Mellow?" Kumiko echoed. Their concert piece happened to be a medley of compositions for an animated movie. She saw nothing wrong with it at all. Then again, she has yet to listen to Kanon's compositions or watch her previous performances.

Shuichi nodded. "I think so too," he trailed, extending his legs along the steps as he reclined. He rested his elbows as he looked up the late afternoon sky. "But I don't really mind."

"Just because it's mellow doesn't mean it's weak," Kumiko stressed, setting aside her sheet music copy. "You 'play' songs, not 'slay' them."

"Eh?" Shuichi uttered, staring at Kumiko with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha?" Kumiko's jaw dropped, dumbfounded by her own words. She was beginning to sound like Reina.

Shuichi laughed.

Grumbling, Kumiko frowned and crossed her arms in response.

Shuichi sighed heavily as his laughter faded. " _Sou ne_."

"Eh?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"A TRUMPET DUET?!"

"No need to yell, you know," Reina flatly told Yuuko as they packed their belongings. "Kanon noted it on the sheet music. You should've browsed first before reacting to Taki-sensei." They were the only ones left in the classroom. The rest of the trumpet section had been dismissed earlier, as Taki-sensei and Kanon needed to speak to them separately about the trumpet duet in the evening concert piece.

Yuuko sighed, putting her bag over her shoulder. " _Eto…_ I hate to admit it, but I'm not prepared to take a step forward." she confessed. "I thought standing out was your job."

Reina suddenly turned to Yuuko, somewhat surprised at her confession. She did not expect Yuuko to express hesitation. "You're section leader now," she reminded Yuuko. "If you hesitate, it's going to show on everyone… even on myself."

Taki-sensei and Kanon openly expressed the lack of time and preparation over the private discussion. Because Yuuko has been appointed trumpet section leader and Reina has been noted over last year's performance, Taki-sensei recommended them to perform the duet.

Yuuko and Kaori possessed very different personalities, Reina observed, reason for her to doubt Yuuko's ability to lead them. Yuuko was stubborn, impulsive, and brash, opposite of how Reina remembered Kaori. She somewhat opposed to the idea, as with a few senior members of the trumpet section. But if Yuuko did not accept the position, she would be forced to step forward and take lead… something she did not want. Despite the slight objection, she chose to support Yuuko's leadership.

Yuuko and Reina exited the room. Reina closed the door, waiting for Yuuko to say something. But she was quiet. The two started walking along the empty school hall, the view of the sunset just outside it.

"I've idolized Kaori-sempai since I started playing for the club," Yuuko said, breaking the silence. "I know I can't play as good as she is or handle the trumpet section the way she did."

Reina exhaled, suddenly recalling her father's words and feeling the need to say them. "Yuuko-sempai," she said. "You can't always go around following a shadow. At some point, you have to make your own path."

Yuuko looked at Reina with a confused expression on her face.

Of course, Yuuko did not get it, needless to say. It was not at all unusual. Reina shrugged, opting to say something else. "We need to practice for the duet," she told her. "If we want to sound good, we have to focus and work together."

" _Sou_ ," Yuuko nodded.

Again, silence fell between the two as they descended the stairs and parted ways in the locker area.

Reina opened her locker, reaching for her brown shoes. She paused for a moment, contemplating on the trumpet duet. Slipping into them, she wondered what ran through Kanon's head when she chose that piece. It was not at all something Kanon would likely choose. She had a more intense and vigorous preference. At least, that was what Reina knew. Putting her indoor shoes back inside, she closed her locker and headed out.

" _Ikimashoo ka?_ "

To Reina's surprise, Yuuko was waiting for her at the hallway. She thought she would go on ahead. " _Natsuki-sempai wa doko desu ka?_ " she asked.

"She's probably at the gate," Yuuko answered. "She did say she'll wait for me. Going home with someone?"

"Kanon's waiting at the gate, she told me," Reina answered.

" _Sou desu ka?_ "

" _Hai,"_ Reina nodded, detecting of the sudden eagerness in Yuuko's voice. "Kumiko, Hazuki, and Midori went home already, so it's just us."

" _Eto…_ Reina," Yuuko uttered, suddenly sounding mellow.

"Hm?"

"I'm…" Yuuko paused, sinking a little. "I'm sorry if I can't help it sometimes."

"Can't help but what?"

"You know…" Yuuko hinted, fiddling with her pointed index fingers.

Reina understood. Of course, the occasional teasing meant nothing to Yuuko. But Reina took it seriously the first time, almost causing tension between them. She did admit that it felt uncomfortable the first time. "Just… don't overdo it," she warned Yuuko. "People can get the wrong idea, you know."

Yuuko nodded. "Ah!" she uttered, somewhat turning red. "Kanon's pretty cute, isn't she? Some of the members said she's pretty popular among the first years."

Reina gripped her bag strap and cleared her throat in response. Yuuko did not need to be so modest about the truth. She has overheard second years and third years talk about Kanon.

Yuuko giggled. "It must have been a joy growing up with her," she said.

Reina shrugged. The reason she and Kanon got along was because of some traits they shared, particularly their withdrawn personalities and interest in music. Looking through a typical teenager's perspective, Kanon could be pretty boring.

"Are she and Ogasawara-san dating?"

Again, Reina felt the discomfort despite Kanon clearing it to her already, stressing that while she and Haruka have grown very close, they were not dating. "They're not dating," she shook her head. "They're just very close."

"Like you two?"

Again, Reina shrugged. " _Maa._ " But the fact is, it bothered her. In her heart, she did not want to share the same level as Haruka's. But it was not for her to decide.

The two walked along the entrance hall, to the doorway of the school building.

" _Ne,_ Reina," Yuuko said, again mellowing her tone.

"Hm?"

"Maybe I don't know you that well yet," Yuuko said. "But… you share a connection with Kanon."

Reina glanced at Yuuko, wondering.

"Maybe it's just me, but…" Yuuko paused, stretching her arms and forming a frame with L-shaped hands. "…something just forms… like… say, a magnetic field."

Reina sighed. Magnetic field… A strange comparison, so it seemed.

Yuuko giggled.

"Eh? _Nani?_ " Reina side-glanced at Yuuko with her trademark gruff expression.

" _Sumimasen,"_ Yuuko apologized, clearing her throat. "But isn't this the part when you're supposed to resist?"

"Resist what?"

Again, Yuuko giggled.

"You shouldn't think such things."

"Mmm…" Yuuko uttered. "…if you say so."

Again, the two grew quiet. They exited the school building and paused as they reached the stairs.

Reina noticed Kanon with Natsuki. They were talking near the foot of the stairs.

" _Oi!_ " Yuuko called out to Natsuki and Kanon and waved.

Natsuki and Kanon waved back at Yuuko.

"Did anyone ever tell you that your eyes are a giveaway?" Yuuko suddenly asked in a softer tone.

Reina abruptly tilted her head and looked to the side, frowning. Her subconscious staring at Kanon was becoming a habit of hers.

"I know a look when I see it," Yuuko said smilingly, still in her softer voice.

Reina said nothing. Someone already told her that.

Yuuko took a moment before speaking. "Anyway, Natsuki and I need to go. _Ja mata!_ " Her usual, chirpy voice returned to its normal volume.

" _Kiotsukette._ " Reina watched Yuuko make her way down the stairs to meet Natsuki. Stories about Natsuki and Yuuko's unusual relationship have been circulating around campus for a while already, much like the rumors about Kaori and Haruka's last year. Rumors like those are normal across campus. Though she did not care for idle talks or speculations, she admits that sometimes, such stories make her curious.

Natsuki and Yuuko met at the bottom of the stairs. Then, they looked back at Reina.

"Let's talk again sometime!" Yuuko hollered. She and Natsuki waved at Reina before finally turning to leave.

Reina waved back and watched the two head out the gate.

"Rei-kun."

"Eh?" Reina shifted her view and noticed Kanon standing on the landing tread just below her. She did not notice Kanon had gone up to meet her halfway.

" _Kaerimashoo ka?_ " Kanon asked.

Reina nodded, descending the flight of steps to meet Kanon.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The view of the early morning sky greeted from the wide open window of the corridor. Clear. Blue. Crisp. The rays of the sun shone on the open field, where the baseball team currently practices for its next game.

Taki-sensei suddenly felt nostalgic as he watched from the railing. The smell and feel of the morning air reminded him of his younger days on campus as a student. Mug of coffee in one hand and his black leather notebook clipped under his arm, he turned to his left and headed to the music room at the end of the hall. Reaching the entrance, he paused for a moment, gently setting his hand around the door handle. Then, he opened door of the music room. Then, he slipped into the space before gently closing the door.

The room was empty.

Dragging one desk with him, he approached the grand piano and placed the desk next to it. The put his mug on the desk and pulled out the piano stool. He took his seat, flipping the front cover of his notebook where a picture of a young lady with dark hair and a wide, beautiful smile was attached to it.

Those were happier days.

Then one day, it just stopped.

He had lost her.

Being the son of the respected Taki Tohru is a never-ending challenge. It pressured him so much that he hated it. And it cost him. To this day, he regrets it. But despite his pledge to never follow his father's footsteps, he found himself here, where his father started.

" _Ohayou gazaimasu,_ Nobo-niisan _._ "

"Eh?" Startled, he quickly closed his notebook and looked ahead.

A full-handed Kanon approached Taki-sensei, carrying her bag over her right shoulder, holding her violin case with her right hand, paper cup with her left.

" _Ohayou, Mojacchi,_ " Taki-sensei greeted back and placed his notebook on the desk. "You're here early."

"I'm planning to rearrange some parts of our piece for the evening concert," Kanon said, putting her bag under the desk. "It seems to come up short somewhere." She pulled an empty chair and placed it near the desk before taking her seat.

" _Honma?_ " Taki-sensei said, reaching for his mug. "I think it's fine the way it is." He paused to sip. "What do you need to change?"

"The length and some of the parts I feel 'hollow' in the piece."

"Hollow…" Taki-sensei echoed, trailing. He and Kanon have diverse tastes in music. He would not know which parts seemed hollow according to her taste. Though the last decision rests in him, he respects the young musician's judgment. He admits she knew better at some parts. "Whatever you make of it, tell me. I trust you."

Kanon nodded, drinking from her cup.

"Did you tell Reina to practice the duet with Yoshikawa-san?" Taki-sensei asked.

" _Hai,_ " Kanon affirmed.

"I honestly thought she would object," Taki-sensei chuckled, suddenly remembering his first year as club adviser. "She and Yoshikawa-san had some tension last year."

"They both told me," Kanon said. "It's nice that they've put it behind them. They've been getting along so far."

"That's nice to hear," Taki-sensei complimented. " _Anou…_ Do see through all the section, duet, and solo practices from time to time. It's best if you can listen to them as well as suggest some things for improvement, should there be any."

" _Hai,_ " Kanon nodded.

Silence then fell on the two. Again, Taki-sensei reached for his notebook and flipped to his bookmarked page. There was something scrawled on the upper left margin, his important meeting off-campus later in the evening. He made sure not to forget it.

" _Anou…_ Nobo-niisan," Kanon spoke again.

"Hm?"

"This may be uncomfortable for you, but… I remembered what you said when we were still in Tokyo."

" _Dore?_ " Taki sensei asked. He and Kanon saw each other regularly while he was still completing a program in Tokyo. Their uncommon friendship sprouted from there.

"You didn't want to be like Tohru-jisan," Kanon recalled, again, sipping from her cup.

Taki-sensei nodded. It was no secret.

" _Demo…_ why are you here?"

Taki-sensei put his mug down. He knew sooner or later Kanon would ask him that he prepared for his answer beforehand. "One of the school board members wrote to me personally, asking me to consider teaching here," he narrated. "I didn't want anything to do with this place back then. The memories were still fresh, and I was still a little angry over what happened. Even if I was aware of how the club's performance has declined after my father left, even after my wife died, it didn't really change my mind." He paused, recalling what made him reconsider.

"Then, why did you change your mind? Was it because of Reina?"

Taki-sensei shook his head. He paused for a moment and stared intently at Kanon. "Oumae Kumiko-san," he said briefly.

"Kumiko?" Kanon uttered with slightly furrowed brow. She seemed rather surprised.

"Your friend has potential," Taki-sensei remarked. "Word has it that she once outclassed an upperclassman during an audition when she was still in Daikichiyama North. Reina confirmed this when I asked her." Again, he paused to drink. "It made me curious, one reason or another. Daikichiyama North wasn't just any school with a marching band."

Kumiko was plain, awkward; no unique qualities that make her stand out from girls her age. Her academic performance was average at best, Math being her weakest subject. Taki-sensei admitted being slightly dismayed at first. However…

She was capable of being very special.

Just like _her_.

 _To be special, sometimes, you need to realize you aren't._ Kashiwagi Hisoka, Kanon's mother, once said this. She is also a notable composer like Taki-sensei's father.

"Bassists, the bass section… their presence can be subtle, overlooked sometimes. But they are what hold everything together," Kanon said after a moment of silence, putting her paper cup down.

Taki-sensei nodded. Kumiko embodied her instrument of choice, come to think. Present, yet unnoticed.

" _Ne,_ Nobo-niisan."

"Hm?"

"Kumiko resembles Emiko-san, don't you think?"

Taki-sensei gripped his mug handle to his surprise. Nobody has mentioned her name in a long time. Nobody. He suddenly fell silent.

"Just to let you know…" Kanon said, then pausing for a moment. "Hotaka-niisan isn't angry. He never was."

Taki-sensei sighed heavily. It was hard to tell what Hotaka was thinking during those times, he recalled. What happened then put cracks on their friendship.

"Seeing people in such tangles discourages me from growing up," Kanon said half-jokingly.

Taki-sensei stared blankly at Kanon.

" _Demo,_ " Kanon quickly appended, smiling. "That's not for me to say, is it?" She finished what was left in her paper cup. "I need to throw this. _Sumimasen._ " She excused herself and stood. Pulling an about face, she saw Yoroizuka Mizore approaching them.

Mizore stopped a few steps away Taki-sensei and Kanon. " _Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Taki-sensei, Kanon," she formally greeted.

" _Ohayou,_ Mizore-sempai," Kanon greeted back.

" _Ohayou,_ Yoroizuka-san," Taki-sensei greeted, standing up. He noticed Mizore was carrying her oboe case with her. He was well-aware that Mizore is the last oboe player in the club as none of the new applicants played the instrument.

"Matsumoto-sensei wants to talk to you," Mizore informed Taki-sensei. "She's in the faculty lounge."

Taki-sensei nodded in response, pushing his glasses. " _Wakatta,_ " he said, turning to Kanon. "I'll be returning to the faculty lounge now. I'll see you during club session."

" _Hai._ " Kanon nodded.

Taki-sensei gathered his things and made his way past Mizore and Kanon.

" _Eto…_ Kanon. I brought my oboe, as you said."

Taki-sensei suddenly pulled to a stop as he heard Mizore call Kanon.

"Okay. Five minutes, and we run through your parts."

" _Hai._ "

Taki-sensei smiled to himself and continued walking his way to the door.


	6. 005

[Tohru-jisan stopped by earlier. I'll be a little late. _Sumimasen._ ]

Kumiko breathed out, relieved that she was not going to be late after all. Then, she typed her reply on her phone:

[ _Ki ni suru na._ Take your time. I'll wait for you at the café.]

She paused, staring at the words she had typed on her phone. She admitted to herself that the older Taki-sensei's visit to the Kousakas made her curious that she wanted to ask. But it had nothing to do with her or the school. 'Maybe she'll say something about it sometime,' she thought. Shrugging, she sent her reply and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"Someone's heading out."

Slightly startled, Kumiko turned to her right and noticed Mamiko, arms crossed and leaning to one side of the surround of the living room entrance. The expression on her older sister's face annoyed her. " _I see what you're up to,_ " it seemed to read. Frowning, she turned from Mamiko and slipped on one sneaker, thinking of what to say.

"You know, you shouldn't wrinkle your face when you're going on a date," Mamiko said casually. "Unless… you want to look older."

" _Damare!_ " Kumiko hissed at Mamiko, pausing and patting her forehead and cheeks with both hands.

Mamiko laughed, standing upright. "Look, if you're date's really interested, it's not going to matter," she said. "Just don't look bored, and you'll be fine."

Kumiko sighed. "It's not a date," she clarified frustratingly. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Again.

"A date is seeing someone and hanging out," Mamiko explained. "It doesn't have to mean anything."

Kumiko puffed her cheeks and picked up her other shoe. Mamiko had a point.

"Unless…"

Kumiko quickly tossed the shoe at Mamiko's direction. The sneaker bounced against the surround of the living room entrance, missing Mamiko as she had managed to dodge.

Mamiko stepped out, laughing. She lowered and reached for Kumiko's shoe. Then, she walked to the foot of the stairs, shaking her head as she handed it back to Kumiko.

Kumiko avoided Mamiko's stare as she took the shoe back and slipped it on. Somewhat bothered by guilt, she was relieved the shoe missed her older sister. That would have hurt.

" _Eto…_ " Mamiko sat next to Kumiko. "It's nice to have special company you can walk through your days with. Nothing wrong with that, you know…" she trailed.

Kumiko said nothing. Again, her sister was right.

"Ah, yes! One of my friends in high school told me SNO-Q is here in Uji," Mamiko suddenly spoke after a moment of silence, switching topics.

"SNO-Q…?" Kumiko echoed. SNO-Q is a young, up-and-coming symphonic pop act known for collaborating with musicians of different genres and performing onstage in bohemian, flamboyant wardrobes. She was the front page figure in a band magazine just last month. Kumiko hardly believed what her sister had just said.

"She was in Rikka uniform," Mamiko added. "Mmm… of all places…"

"Geh?" Kumiko uttered, twitching. Rikka. The school's name pierced like an arrow through her head.

Mamiko's suddenly phone chimed from the background.

"That's probably confirmation for the club meeting tomorrow," Mamiko said. "I need to get that. Don't be out so late. _Kiotsukette._ " She excused herself, standing up and headed up the stairs.

" _Hai,_ " Kumiko said, tying her sneakers.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Mamiko said, suddenly stopping midway. "A pretty girl stopped by this afternoon. You were napping, so we didn't wake you up."

"Pretty girl?" Kumiko said as she stood up and tapped her toes against the floor.

" _Ee._ She asked if you lived here and said she was a good friend of yours. She wanted to surprise you."

Kumiko thought of Reina or Sapphire. But both girls have already visited the Oumae residence and met her mother and sister. "What was she like?" she asked as she fixed her satchel.

"She was tall," Mamiko recalled.

'Tall?' Kumiko thought, coming to a halt. No, that could not have been either of them.

"Long hair, glasses... Wait. She left a name…"

"Asuka," the two uttered in chorus.

Kumiko's eyes widened as her face turned ashen to her horror.

" _Who knows? I might just pop into your neighborhood and find my way to your doorstep._ "

She thought it was just a joke. "W-What did you tell her?" she asked.

" _Eto…_ I said to drop by again sometime when you're not sleeping," Mamiko answered.

"Eeeeehhh…" Kumiko whined, slumping at the foot of the stairs, pressing her hands against her cheeks. She could not blame her sister after all.

"You can't lie about living here."

"I know that…"

"She said she has your number," Mamiko said. "But… in case you don't answer, she asked for mine."

"And?"

"Well, she is your friend, right?" Mamiko shrugged. "So I gave it to her."

" _H-Honki desu ka?_ "

" _Ee._ Didn't look like she'd harm anyone. Why not?"

Kumiko gasped to a greater shock. " _Onee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn!_ " she screamed to the top of her lungs.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kanon tossed her back against the bench. " _Muzukashii…_ " she said, sighing and closing her eyes as she raised her head. The breeze felt cool against her face, as if lightening the load off her tired shoulders. She put her blue leather notebook aside, on top of her belongings, and inclined, resting her elbows over her knees and rubbed her cheeks. She glanced at the river ahead.

The river ran deep, reflecting the not only the city lights but also the shrouded, starless evening sky. It seemed to embody her thoughts.

" _Are you joking?!"_

" _She'll never be as good as Kashiwagi-sensei."_

" _You're only here because of your mother."_

Kanon hung onto the hope of proving critics wrong by accepting the offer to perform with the MLJ overseas. London was a different environment, needless to say. But it was there, she managed to perform without apprehension.

However, one of the maestros noted something in her during her first one-on-one session. And it has stayed in her ever since.

" _You create and play with such color and intensity for your age, Kanon. Where does it come from?"_

Where does it come from?

She aimed to for precision and impeccability, just as she was taught. She only did what she knew. The emotion and depth that channels through her music… she only thought about getting lost in a different dimension of herself. That, and nothing else… or so she believed. She closed her eyes, visualizing the maestro asking her that day. To this day, she has yet to come up with an answer.

Her phone suddenly rings in the middle of the deafening silence. Startled, she blindly fishes it from her pocket and answers the call.

" _Moshimoshi._ "

"Kanocchi."

"Uwa!" Startled, Kanon immediately sat upward, her phone repeatedly sliding away from her hands like a wet bar of soap that she struggled gripping it with both hands. That gentle, girlish voice, her head signaled. It has been a while. "Emiko-san…" she said as she pressed her phone to her ear.

"I got your number from Kira. It's okay, isn't it?"

" _H-Hai!_ " Kanon nervously, yet fervently answered. Of course. _"Of course, it's okay,"_ said her thoughts.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

" _Ee…_ " Kanon nodded. How long has it been? She lost count. Her search for Haga Emiko was one of her secret reasons to accept the offer in Tokyo and in London. Only Kira knew of this, and it became their mission to find her.

" _Eto…_ how have you been doing?"

"I'm doing okay _,_ " Kanon answered. "You? I haven't heard from you in a long time."

"I've been doing well after the soul searching. I learned Kira was here, so I dropped by Mishkin."

" _Nani?_ " Kanon uttered, voice as flat as her narrow-eyed expression. Trust Kira for random moments of self-regard.

Emiko chuckled from the other end. "She told you otherwise, didn't she? That is typical for a Mishkin."

Kanon rubbed her temple. Yes. Yes, it is… Typical Mishkin? 'Wait,' her brain signaled, grinding to a halt.

"I learned you're studying in Kitauji. I heard Noboru has been teaching there."

" _H-Hai!_ " Kanon felt a rush through her system upon hearing Taki-sensei's name. She thought Emiko would not mention him.

"How is he? Has he coped?"

"I guess so," Kanon answered. But she was not so sure. Ever since meeting him again, he has not mentioned anything about his depression, his recovery, or his late wife.

"I was in Tuscany when I heard the news. I wanted to go home to pay my respects, but…" Emiko trailed.

Kanon waited for Emiko to continue. But she somewhat knew it was all there is to say.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Haruka stepped out of Torajin, the candy store she, Kaori, and Asuka would sometimes visit after class. Like all of the other stores she visited in the arcade, it was out of free tickets to the Nishiyama Evening Event. She regretted not visiting at an earlier time. But like her friends, she was too busy with school. Taking her phone from her pocket, she decided to message her friends of the bad news. But upon unlocking her phone, she saw a notification that Kanon had messaged her over half an hour ago. She tapped on the notification to read Kanon's message:

[ _Hai._ I'm at the riverbank.]

Kanon was their last hope, her mind echoed. Despite being friends with her, Haruka felt uneasy asking a favor. But she needed to try. Because Kanon's message was sent several minutes earlier and the urgency of her request, she decided to call instead.

Kanon's line was busy.

Haruka sighed. Riverbank, she recalled it was not far from the arcade. Kanon might have left already, she thought. But she decided to go to the riverbank, hoping she would still catch her.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Reina stopped stirring into her cup and glanced at the view outside the café window.

Just across the street was the Nishiyama Open Grounds. It has been open to the public since last Thursday, but the stage area is still closed. Builders would arrive late in the evening, resuming construction during closed hours.

Kumiko turned from the window next to them, sighing.

" _Doushitano?_ " Reina asked.

Kumiko shook her head.

"Kumiko."

Kumiko raised her head. "Ah!" she uttered as Reina's finger suddenly pressed her nose.

"Boop," Reina said.

Kumiko stared at Reina, still stunned. The redness on her cheeks crawled all over her face.

"What are you thinking?" Reina asked again as she withdrew her hand.

"Just the concert," Kumiko immediately answered. "Aren't you worried?"

Reina shook her head. "It's a concert, not a competition," she said. "All we have to do is play and leave a good impression."

Reina's words surprised Kumiko. Reina took performing seriously, she remembered. Hearing those words seemed unlikely. "You're taking it lightly," she observed.

"It's not a competition piece," Reina said. "There shouldn't be so much pressure."

"Hm…" Kumiko nodded, lifting her cup. She remembered what Mamiko had told her earlier and decided to open the topic. " _Eto…_ I learned SNO-Q is here in Uji."

Reina had already lifted her cup halfway when she suddenly put it back down. "News travels fast," she remarked.

"Wait… you knew?" Kumiko asked.

"Tohru-jisan mentioned it earlier," Reina said. "It's not really a secret. But… I was a little surprised." Again, she lifted her cup and took a sip.

"Are you friends with her?"

Reina shook her head. "I just met her through Kanon," she explained. "They were classmates in the program."

"They're from the same program?"

Reina nodded. "Tohru-jisan was disappointed, saying it's like manufacturing geniuses in Mishkin only for their managers to pimp them in the end," she said.

Kumiko's brow furrowed upon the harshness of the older Taki-sensei's words. "Pimp" is such a strong term.

"Tou-san cleared that not everyone from the program was pimped into accepting offers," Reina continued. "Not all schools are well-funded or sponsored. Ours isn't."

Kumiko was well-aware of Kitauji's need for stable sponsorship and funding. It was why not all of its plans go smoothly as intended. "What did he say?" she asked.

"He said he knew that, based on his experience," Reina answered. "But Rikka and some of the schools he knew have more than enough funding because of their status. It's easy for them to make bigger offers."

" _Sou desu ka…"_

"The rumors of SNO-Q accepting a hefty offer from Rikka are intense in the circles," Reina added. Circles, meaning the groups where musicians like Taki Tohru-sensei and Reina's father would formally socialize. "Whatever they offered her might've been hard to resist."

Reviews about SNO-Q's material have been generally positive. And as it seemed, she took every opportunity for exposure. Kumiko could see why. Those things… and of course, all the privileges that go with it.

"But there was one thing, though…"

" _Nani?_ "

"Tohru-jisan learned from someone in Rikka that Kanon was given a much higher offer than SNO-Q," Reina disclosed.

"Ha?" Kumiko uttered to her surprise. " _Sou desu ka?_ "

Reina nodded. "I was just as shocked when I heard it first," she said. "Considering Kanon isn't as known or noted as SNO-Q, it really makes you think."

" _Sou ne…_ " Kumiko nodded. "But making real music doesn't come with a price tag, doesn't it?"

"Eh?" Reina uttered almost inaudibly and stared at Kumiko. She chuckled, suddenly turning less serious. She put down her cup and glanced out the window. Again, she turned to Kumiko, asking, "Would you like to visit the grounds after?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"I need to head out for a while. I'm meeting a client."

" _Matte kudasai,_ " the words escaped from Kanon's lips.

" _Hai?_ "

" _Eto…_ " Kanon trailed, suddenly blocked by second thoughts that she simply shook her head. " _…Nanimou._ "

"I'll see you soon. Okay?"

"Ha?" Kanon uttered inaudibly. Soon?

"I'll call you again. _Ja!_ "

" _Ja…_ " Kanon blankly responded, hanging up and pocketing her phone. Again, she rubbed her cheeks, suddenly feeling exhaustion.

"Kanon!"

Kanon shook her head to relieve herself and looked over her shoulder.

Haruka stood a short distance away from her, satchel over her shoulder and a bag in one hand.

"Haruka-san…" she uttered as she watched Haruka approach her and the bench. She shifted aside, making room for Haruka to sit next to her.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kumiko and Reina stopped a few feet away from the concert field. Well-lit, but it was still unfinished, restricted by a set of barricades that isolated it from the rest of the open grounds. The empty audience seats could be seen through the barricades, but the stage itself was still covered by a high makeshift wall with hazard signs.

"The arch itself tells me they did a lot of work on it," Kumiko noted, admiring the stage's steel arch. It was even more beautiful up close.

" _Ee,_ " Reina nodded. She was also looking at the arch.

Kumiko turned to Reina. "You know, I'm actually more pressured playing at the evening concert," she confessed.

" _Naze?"_ Reina looked back at Kumiko.

Kumiko shrugged. "Because it's not a competition."

Reina slightly tilted her head to the side. " _Wakarimasen,_ " she said, shaking her head.

Breathing in and puffing her cheeks, she ran her hand against the barricade before them. She shifted her eyesight from Reina to the covered stage, then to the surrounding seats. "Audiences in competitions are usually interested in the performances, and they actually paid for their seats," she paused for a few seconds. "Here, admission may be free… but I don't think everyone will be just as interested. Some might just see the concert because they were forced… or something, just to fill the seats."

"You think our band's boring?" Reina asked.

Kumiko shook her head. "It's not that," Kumiko said. "I mean, the people might just come for the free food, the other attractions… something like that."

"And… you think those things are going to distract them from watching the free concert. Is that it?"

Kumiko nodded.

Reina laughed.

"Eh? Why are you laughing?" Kumiko asked, feeling somewhat uncomfortable that she turned red.

"Because you said you didn't like so much attention?" Reina answered, still laughing.

"Ah…" Kumiko suddenly remembered. Yes, she did say that. But…

"But that is a step to being special, isn't it?" Reina said. "Catching people's attention to show them what you're capable of doing…"

Kumiko sighed, nodding. Yes. Yes, it is.

"Kanon will do a grand job doing just that, for you, for everyone…" Reina raised her head and looked to the arch again. "You'll see."

Again, Kumiko nodded as she stared at Reina. She remembered something. 'That part…' her mind echoed. Little by little, her thoughts built a speculation on their own. And it was something she has been meaning to ask. " _Eto…_ Reina," she called out.

" _Hai?_ " Reina turned to Kumiko.

Kumiko readied herself. 'Here goes,' she thought. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Haruka looked at the time on her watch before reaching into her pocket and taking out the key to her dorm room. She glanced about the hall, checking if the occupants who stayed over the weekend were still awake, including Kaori and Asuka.

" _Rumor has it the second floor is haunted."_

She suddenly remembered what a classmate told her some weeks ago. Haunted. While she has yet to encounter anything otherworldly, she shivered at the thought of it. Immediately shifting away, she fit her key into the keyhole to unlock her door. It was then she heard something knock over from beyond the door. Her pulse picked its pace that she swallowed hard and started sweating. She lightly nudged her door as she made her way in. Her room was dark, but she remembered leaving the night light on before leaving. She looked over her shoulder as she put her shopping bag down. Catching a glimpse of the light switch by the door, she flipped it open.

"Brainnnnssssss…" a gruff voice suddenly sounded across the room.

Haruka sighed as the thumping in her chest suddenly died. "Asuka…" she uttered under her breath as she pressed her head against the wall.

"Why do I have to listen to you and your ideas?"

" _Eto…_ you wanted to surprise her too, remember?"

'Kaori,' Haruka thought. She was in on it too. Recovering, she closed the door and took her shopping bag with her as she approached her desk. "No wonder you two weren't answering my messages," she said, putting the shopping bag and her satchel on her desk.

"The surprise worked, didn't it?" Asuka asked playfully as she sat next to Kaori on Haruka's bed.

"Ah…" Haruka uttered, spinning her desk chair to face the two and took her seat. She preferred not to answer.

" _Eto…_ were you able to get any tickets for the free concert?" Kaori asked.

" _Hai,_ " Haruka answered. "Not in Torajin, though." She took her satchel from the desk, placing it over her lap and opening it. "The clerk said they were out of tickets yesterday."

" _Sou desu ka?_ " the two said together.

Haruka nodded. "But I was able to meet Kanon a while back," she said, taking the tickets out from her satchel's inner pocket. " _Doozo._ " She handed the other two tickets to Asuka and Kaori.

" _Arigatou,_ " Kaori said, receiving hers. "Why does Kanon have so many tickets?"

"The concert organizers also sent three tickets to Kanon in Mishkin Tokyo," Haruka said. "Kira-san handed them over to Kanon. Kanon gave them to me."

" _Arigatou_ _,_ " Asuka said, holding up her own ticket. " _Sugoi!_ But... I'm going to owe Kanon something."

Haruka shook her head. "You don't owe her anything, she told me," she said, smiling. "She knows you want to see someone perform."

"No, she doesn't," Asuka instantly denied, pushing her eyeglasses and turning away from Haruka and Kaori as she folded her arms.

Haruka laughed with Kaori. Of course, they knew otherwise.

Kaori cleared her throat. " _Eto…_ were you able to find what you were looking for this afternoon?" she asked.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Taki-sensei opened the door to the music room and stepped inside. It was empty. Strange, he thought as he approached the grand piano. Kanon would come in early to practice in the new music room before class, unless she had something important to attend to. He paused for a moment, placing his hand on the grand piano as he thought of places in campus Kanon might be in.

Kumiko emerged from the storage area. Her eyes came across Taki-sensei that she approached, stopping a short distance away from him. _"Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Taki-sensei _,"_ she greeted.

Taki-sensei looked back at Kumiko. " _Ohayou,_ Oumae-san," he greeted back. "Do you know where Aotsuki-san is?"

Kumiko nodded. "She and Reina are on the roofdeck, practicing," she answered.

"Ah, _sou desu ka,_ " Taki-sensei said. "Maybe I should listen to them." Kumiko's eyes reminded him of Emiko's. He did his best to conceal it, but sometimes, he would find himself either fixated or stealing glances at her. Kanon caught him more than once. And when he explained, she saw through him.

"I wanted to listen to them too, but…" Kumiko paused, then tilting her head and looking to the side. "I don't want Kanon to feel awkward," she continued with a softer tone, fidgeting.

Taki-sensei chuckled. "Did she say that?" he asked, stroking his chin. "She should be used to audiences by now."

Kumiko shook her head. "Kanon and I are friends," she explained. "I just… don't want her to feel awkward when she's doing her job as assistant band director."

" _Ki ni suru na,_ " Taki-sensei assured. "But if she does, tell me. I'll…" Pulling his sleeves, he trailed, mind suddenly blank about what to say next. "…make sure she gets her act together."

"Ehhh…" Kumiko uttered with a perplexed expression, then laughing uncomfortably.

Taki-sensei immediately noticed Kumiko had become uncomfortable. It was not his delivery but his choice of words. It was why some of his students think he was not very approachable, despite his calm demeanor. Matsumoto-sensei was right. And for it to come from someone like her, he wanted to change that, even just a little bit. " _Eto…_ why don't we go and pry upstairs?" he offered. "If we get caught, I'll come clean."

Kumiko nodded eagerly as her eyes sparkled.

The two soon exited the music room and headed for the stairs at the end of the hall. Taki-sensei gestured Kumiko to go up first. Then, he followed after her. The sound of string and brass grew more and more audible as they covered more steps. By the time they reached the short walkway to the roofdeck door, it was loud and clear.

Taki-sensei paced ahead and stopped by the door. Then, he turned to Kumiko, raising his hand and signaling her to stop. Tempted as he was to go out of the door and listen to them closely, he opted otherwise and stayed on the side. He closed his eyes to feel through every note.

" _Kirei desu_ …" Kumiko said softly as she stood just across Taki-sensei.

Taki-sensei opened his eyes and turned to Kumiko, nodding. The original arrangement was made for a trumpet duet. But Kanon played Yuuko's parts on violin, improvising, harmonizing and backing Reina's intensity. Like wind beneath soaring wings. Trumpet and violin do not go well together in duets. At least, it was what he knew. Though not as penetrating as the duet should originally be, it was unusually magnetic.

Kanon hid through layers and angles of her personality for someone so young. However, when she plays, she bares her heart. Taki-sensei smiled to himself.

"Eh? _Doushite_ , Taki-sensei?" Kumiko suddenly asked.

"Ah," Taki-sensei uttered, rather startled. Kumiko had been looking at him. Immediately gaining his composure, he shook his head."Both instruments don't really go well in duets, " he admitted, shifting his attention. "It's unusual how both of them managed to make it work..." He paused for a moment, again, listening and observing the music beyond the door. Then, it hit him. "Kanon tries to highlight Reina's power instead of matching it," he continued. "Complementing, instead of paralleling…"

"…like marriage," Kumiko said with him.

"Eh?" Taki-sensei uttered and stared back at an equally-astonished Kumiko.

Kumiko had turned pale, staring, as if aghast, with a dropped jaw.

Taki-sensei turned from Kumiko, tilting his head and covering his mouth to muffle his laughter.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Whoever said this piece was mellow?!"

Riko and Kumiko laughed as they watched Hazuki slump along the open window.

"It was good," Natsuki joined Hazuki by the window and stretched. "Just a teensy bit more."

"I'm already wishing for an extra pair of lungs," Hazuki tiredly expressed as her arms drooped down the window pane.

"You did well, Hazuki-chan," Kumiko complimented. "You made it through without mistakes already. Control your breath a little more, and it's perfect."

Hazuki turned from the window and sunk down to the wooden floor. "Let's take a break…" she said faintly as she curled against the wall.

"It's easier, compared to last year's choices," Sapphire said of the piece. "Maybe it's because Kanon-chan wanted us to learn it without so much pressure. But it's a little tricky at some parts, don't you think?"

Kumiko nodded. It was a suite. The suite represents the film, its pace and emotion varying upon every transition. She browsed through her parts before looking over Hazuki's. The accents and runs, she noted. For a learning player like Hazuki, it was going to be a challenge at first.

"I attended a lecture once," Riko recalled as she turned to Kumiko. "I learned that the East was known for precision while the West was known for passion. Kanon was trained in London for a year, wasn't she?"

Kumiko paused and turned to Riko, nodding.

"My initial reaction was to Kanon's choice was, 'Why on earth…?'" Riko confessed, chuckling. Then, she stopped. "I've watched the film and listened to variations of the suite. Kanon's version and arrangement are a little different, but…"

A knock suddenly interrupts their discussion.

" _Ohairi kudasai,_ " Takuya bade.

The door opened, revealing the clarinet section leader, Akagi Nao. Clarinet case on one hand, she entered and greeted the rest of the bass section.

The bass section greeted back.

Kumiko stared as Akagi Nao approached. She was beautiful and intelligent, just like Reina. But while Reina was sophisticated and somewhat distant, Nao was childish and friendly.

" _Eto…_ I thought Kanon-san was here," Nao said, putting her clarinet case on the desk next to her.

"She was," Natsuki confirmed. "But she went back to practice with Mizore-san a while ago."

"Aw!" Nao childishly whined, holding up clenched hands. "I was hoping to catch her first before Mizo-chan does!"

"Akagi-sempai is looking for her Aotsuki-kouhai?" Natsuki teased. " _Naze?_ "

Kumiko chuckled. The running gag about Nao's and Kanon's opposing surnames started after the selection of officers and staff. It spread from the clarinet section to the rest of the brass band. Nao and Kanon did not seem to mind though, she observed. Sometimes, they would play along with it.

Nao shook her head. "I was hoping to practice with her first," she said. "The piece isn't that hard, but some of my parts fall flat somewhere. I was hoping she'd help me."

"A little tricky _, ne,_ Nao-chan _?_ " Riko said.

" _Ee…_ " Nao nodded. "I kind of thought it would be easy."

The primary clarinetist or, in their case, the club's clarinet section leader, serves as the head or principal instrumentalist of a wind ensemble, a level equaling the concertmaster's. Underneath the apparent eccentricity, Kumiko knew Nao's gift as well as the weight of her responsibility. She needed to play as precise and as gracefully as she could.

"Maybe it's not about technique this time," Takuya implied.

The others looked intently at Takuya.

Takuya pushed his glasses. "I watched a video of Kanon as concertmistress during Mishkin's Winter Gala last year, and I noticed some things," he said. "Like Taki-sensei, Kanon also has her own, unorthodox method, but it works more like a second nature than a body or method built from years of formal training…"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Reina wiped her hands and exited the wash area. She was supposed to see Matsumoto-sensei about the inventory while she and her fellow section members were taking a break from practice. Walking along the empty hall, she backtracked on hers and Yuuko's the trumpet duet practice. _Tempo di lento poco a poco._ Slower the first and second time, progressive after every successful attempt. She imitated the paces of learning progress by tapping her right fist over her left palm until she reached the actual tempo of their duet. Though playful and sometimes out-of-focus, Yuuko managed to play through all paces. But they were far from playing with the actual tempo, _Adagietto_. They still need to practice until they reach that level.

"…Though their styles seem alike, they're actually not."

Reina overheard Takuya's voice coming from the next room that she pulled to a stop. The bass section was on a break too, she noticed. From her point of view, she could see the bass section gathered in one spot, as if discussing something. She also noticed Nao was with them that she wondered why. She drew closer and paused by the doorway, hidden from view.

"Maybe because she has something Taki-sensei doesn't share," Nao guessed.

" _Nan desu ka?_ " the bass section collectively asked.

Nao stood at attention, abruptly pulling a firm facial expression with puffed cheeks. Then, she formed a fist with her right hand and struck it against her chest.

Reina pulled to the side, covering her mouth as she snickered. Funny, yet accurate, she thought. Nao had interesting angles of her personality. She was intelligent, gentle, quirky, and lighthearted. But when they practiced and performed as a band, she would morph into a proper, veteran clarinetist demanding respect.

" _Ne_ , Midori. Correct me if I'm wrong. But wasn't Kashiwagi-sensei a clarinetist before she became a composer?"

" _Hai_. She and Kousaka-sensei still play for Hachidori SNB, I remember."

"Does Kanon play the clarinet? I wonder…"

Nao's question somewhat stunned Reina. Kanon never volunteers to mention or discuss it. Not even with her.

"Mmm… I haven't asked," Sapphire answered.

Or it could be that.

Reina smirked, shaking her head. 'Midori,' she thought, recognizing that tone. Having enough of the eavesdropping, she stood up and headed back to the trumpet section's practice area.

-0-0-0-0-0-

It was the end of another day, another step closer to the evening concert. Taki-sensei suggested leaving some time before every practice session end, so the brass band could discuss and exchange inputs with him or with Kanon.

The club members gathered and settled into their respective sections, waiting for Taki-sensei or Kanon to enter the room.

Kumiko looked at the time on her watch and glanced about. They finished earlier today than usual, she noticed.

The door soon opened. Kanon emerged, notebook in hand, briskly making her way to the podium. Relaxing her breath and stepping onto the center, she glanced about every section of the band, ensuring everyone was present before beginning to speak.

The room suddenly quieted down.

Kanon looked exhausted and pale, Kumiko noticed.

" _Sumimasen,"_ Kanon apologized. "I needed to discuss something with Taki-sensei first before seeing everyone off." She paused for a moment. "After observing everyone today, I noticed that all sections have progressed significantly since our first day of practice. Is everyone ready for Saturday?" The coming Saturday will be the first time the brass band will all together practice the suite.

Nao raised her hand.

Kanon turned to Nao, gesturing her to speak.

Nao promptly stood. "If I may suggest, can you dedicate longer time running with the one-on-one practices with every section?" she said. "Also… as principal clarinetist, I want to observe while you practice with them."

Kanon stroked her chin, as if thinking.

"If it's okay…" Nao added.

" _Naze?_ " Kanon asked.

" _Eto… naze ikenai no_?" Nao returned with a question, shrugging and smiling.

The rest of the room suddenly broke into laughter with teasing coming from the clarinet section.

Kumiko laughed loudly, then feeling the sudden urge to turn to Reina.

Reina seemed to have sunken into her seat, apparently upset. Yuuko, who was next to her, playfully nudged her and whispered something in her hear.

Kumiko scratched her head. She suddenly remembered that though Reina knew the interaction was all staged, she hated the Akagi-Aotsuki jokes flying about their club.

"I don't see where you're going with it," Kanon admitted with a confused expression on her face. "But since you're principal clarinetist, I'll let you watch."

Again, the teasing resumed. This time, the other sections joined in.

Kanon chuckled with the crowd for a while, glancing at Reina for a split-second. Then, she cleared her throat. "Would it be okay if members of other sections observe with you?" she asked Nao.

" _Hai,_ " Nao agreed. "I think it's a good suggestion."

Kanon nodded. " _Anou…_ Yoroizuka-sempai, Kousaka-san, Oumae-san," she called.

" _Hai_ ," the Mizore, Kumiko, and Reina chorused in response.

Kumiko glanced at Reina and noticed how quick she recovered from her sulking as Kanon called her.

"Please observe with Akagi-sempai tomorrow," Kanon requested.

" _Hai,_ " the three nodded.

Kumiko only replied on impulse. But the truth is… she could not contain her hesitation. Schoolwork and practice already felt heavy on her shoulders.

"I will also be pulling out some members from the other sections to observe with Akagi-sempai in the coming days," Kanon informed the rest of the members. "Maybe a share of other constructive inputs will help us get ready ahead of time. Clear?"

" _Hai,_ " the members replied.

Again Kanon, lifted her stare and focused on the whole club. "We don't have much time left, as you know," she briefed. "I want everyone to have fun with the suite but not lose its essence." She paused, taking a deep breath. "In my eyes, the members of this club are not just students but young, learning musicians with, each, a different purpose. And like you, the suite as well as every piece has its own. That… is for all of you to take in…"

' _Purpose…'_ the word resonated in Kumiko's head that she no longer heard the rest of Kanon's words.

"And that wraps it up for today," Kanon concluded, clasping her hands. " _Kiotsukette, minna-san. Ja mata!_ "

-0-0-0-0-0-

And again, another day has ended.

" _Oi,_ Kumiko!"

Kumiko looked over her shoulder, stopping.

Shuichi waved, zigzagging his way through the students in the lobby and stopping in front of Kumiko.

" _Nani?_ " Kumiko asked. She thought Shuichi just wasted his energy trying to keep up with someone who was not rushing at all.

"Aotsuki-san handpicked you," Shuichi said. " _Omodetou._ "

Kumiko shook her head. "That's nothing big," she said, thinking little of her selection. "She just wants us to observe other sections, that's all."

"That's kind of something a concertmaster should be doing," Shuichi said, walking next to Kumiko. "But… Akagi-sempai suggested it, after all."

" _Sou,_ " Kumiko agreed. "Maybe it's because we have little time left before concert night."

"Ah…" Shuichi nodded. "I can imagine the trouble Aotsuki-san is going through already. But… she's the type to work well under pressure, I've heard. _"_

"So I noticed," Kumiko said. Kanon sat next to her in class. It was impossible not to see so.

The two suddenly fell quiet as they descended the stairs.

" _Eto…_ " Shuichi said, trailing. "I know this is sudden, but… would you like to grab something to eat with me?"

"Eh?" Kumiko abruptly turned red, immediately wanting to reject him. But then…

"Kumiko-chan!"

Kumiko and Shuichi stopped and looked from behind.

Hazuki, Sapphire, and Reina were just a few steps away from them.

"Hazuki-chan, Midori-chan, Reina," Kumiko uttered, feeling relieved.

"We thought you headed home already," Sapphire said.

"I forgot something in the classroom," Kumiko explained. "Kanon _wa doko desu ka?_ "

"Taki-sensei told her to stay after dismissal," Reina answered. "They were talking in the lounge before I left."

"Ah…" Kumiko uttered. 'Taki-sensei the culprit,' she thought.

"Do you want to eat first?" Hazuki suggested. "I'm a little hungry."

Kumiko saw a chance at Hazuki's suggestion. "Sure," she answered. "We can all go, _ne,_ Shuichi?"

" _E… Ee…_ " Shuichi nodded, hinting unwillingness.

"That's settled then," Hazuki said. "Same place?"

Kumiko, Hazuki, and Sapphire walked ahead while Reina and Shuichi tailed just behind them.

"I'm onto you, Tsukamoto-kun," Reina told Shuichi, sounding grim.

"Eh?" Shuichi uttered, fretfully looking back at Reina.

"You'd better not try to upset her again," Reina warned. "Okay?"

Shuichi stared at Reina, as if frozen. Then, he nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-

It was a clear-skied Saturday, and practice is in less than an hour. Kanon sat under the covered waiting area, putting her notes on the side and cupping her face. She needed to go somewhere quiet and clear her thoughts before facing the brass band for practice. She had become accustomed to performing before bigger audiences in London. And she had led the MLJ a few times. But even before her first practice with the London-based ensemble, she was not as anxious… probably because the people there had been encouraging and accommodating.

The indirectly oppressive nature of some from the Mishkin Tokyo campus did leave marks on her, so it seemed.

" _Ohayou,_ Kanon-chan," Hazuki greeted as she approached.

Kanon lifted her head. " _Ohayou,_ Hazuki-chan," Kanon greeted. "You're early."

"Midori-chan and I met up and walked together," Hazuki said. "She's just upstairs, but she'll be here soon."

"Ah, _sou desu ka._ "

"Is something wrong? You looked so absorbed when I saw you," Hazuki remarked as she took her seat next to Kanon.

" _Nanimou,_ just looking back," Kanon said.

"Looking back…" Hazuki pressed her palms against the bench and swung her legs. "I'm not going to ask."

"Mmm… why not?" Kanon asked. She expected Hazuki's nosiness to suddenly shift gears. But surprisingly, it did not.

"Because if I'm right, you're not going to tell me anything," Hazuki answered, shrugging.

Kanon chuckled. Hazuki read right through her.

Hazuki looked over and noticed most of Kanon's fingers have been wrapped with bandages. "Your fingers must've been working nonstop," she said.

"Ah," Kanon simply nodded, lifting to glance at her bandaged fingers.

"You know," Hazuki said, softening a little. "I joined the brass band on a whim."

"Eh? _Sou desu ka?_ "

Hazuki nodded. "I didn't know anything about being in a band or playing. I didn't even know the tuba until I matched a mouthpiece." She paused, laughing. "I wasn't able to play with them in the Regionals and the Nationals because I didn't pass the auditions last year. It's funny, though… because I'm still in the club, coping through it…"

Hazuki's words struck a chord somewhere in Kanon. She only knew of the optimistic Hazuki that does her best during practice, not the one that struggled within.

"Truth is," Hazuki continued. "When I got home and thought about the evening concert again, I realized it's actually a chance for me to play in front of people. Yeah, maybe I won't be competing, but…" She turned to Kanon, smiling. "I'll be playing… for real. Isn't it great?"

Kanon smiled back.

" _Ohayou!_ " Sapphire greeted and waved from a distance, suddenly picking up her pace to join them.

" _Ohayou!"_ Kanon and Hazuki greeted back.

'Midori,' Kanon thought, glancing at the time on her watch. Suddenly, she had an idea and looked at Hazuki. " _Eto…_ Hazuki-chan?"

" _Hai?_ " Hazuki responded, turning to Kanon.

"The old music room is empty," Kanon said. "Would you like to practice your parts first?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Reina and Yuuko paused just after the sustained high note, lowering their trumpets and wiping the sweat from their foreheads.

Kumiko clapped as she sat on the bench a few feet away from the two. She thought they had done well.

Yuuko exhaled heavily, noting on her music sheet, and looked at Reina. "What do you think?"

"You held it well this time," Reina answered.

" _Sugoi!_ " Yuuko exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"Let's do it from the top," Reina said. "This time, we'll-"

" _Chotto!_ " Yuuko interrupted, appealing and raising an open palm at Reina. "I haven't refilled my lungs yet."

"Okay," Reina shrugged casually, running through her sheet music. "We still have time for one or two runs. Then, we join the band for practice."

" _Hai,_ " Yuuko nodded. She jogged to her water bottle that was placed next to Kumiko on the bench.

"You did great, Yuuko-sempai," Kumiko praised Yuuko. "You've improved a lot."

Yuuko scratched her head, smiling. "I didn't want to disappoint by showing up unprepared," she said.

"Ah, you did practice with Kanon at the sports park last Saturday afternoon, right?" Kumiko recalled.

"She told you?" Yuuko asked, drinking from her water bottle and sitting next to Kumiko.

Kumiko shook her head. "Natsuki-sempai did," she answered.

"Ah, she was there too," Yuuko said. "Kanon wasn't busy then, so Natsuki and I took the opportunity. Reina tipped it to us after session ended last Friday."

"She did?" Kumiko uttered, watching Reina from a distance.

Reina had withdrawn next to her bag some feet away from Kumiko and Yuuko. She seemed to be writing something on her sheet music. The rays of the morning sun shone on her like a spotlight.

Kumiko remembered what Reina told her before classes started that Friday. That on Saturday afternoon, she was going to practice with Kanon. Kumiko wondered what suddenly made her change her mind.

"You know, she's changed a lot since last year," Yuuko said of Reina in the softer, gentler tone. She was looking at her as well.

"Mmm…" Kumiko uttered in agreement.

"To be honest, I first thought she was evil," Yuuko recalled.

"She isn't," Kumiko shook her head. "Just a bit of a case to crack, I guess."

" _Sou ne_ ," Yuuko admitted.

"She's a good person," Kumiko said of Reina. "She just… has a hard time expressing herself sometimes."

"Ah," Yuuko nodded.

The special bond they shared allowed Kumiko to know Reina beyond the formal character she projects in front of most people. Interests, dislikes, even the most insignificant details, she knew. However, there was one thing…

"I wish she could be more honest," Yuuko spoke after a brief pause. "Some people don't do well with hints."

Kumiko sighed. That. "I know what you mean," she said.

The two looked at each other and started laughing, unmindful that Reina was fast approaching them.

Reina stopped in front of them, sighing heavily at what she had just seen.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Gradual. Heavy. Haunting. The band played the first part of the suite, filling the atmosphere of the room. Kanon stood on the podium as she listened, eyes closed as one hand discreetly brushed through the melody. But partly through the flute solo, she suddenly gestured the band to stop.

The band immediately stopped.

Kumiko wiped her forehead as she rested her euphonium on her knee. "Flute…" she uttered under her breath while hearing the same word from someone just behind her. 'Midori,' she discerned as she looked over her shoulder.

Sapphire looked back in shock, covering her mouth.

Kumiko motioned her hand, gesturing it was all right. She was not the only one to notice the slight detachment of the flute solo from the band chorus. Then, she looked at Kanon.

Kanon turned to the flute and piccolo section leader. "Masa-sempai," she called.

" _Hai,_ " Deushi Masa stood as she answered. The sound of her voice told of disappointment.

"Ha?" Kumiko uttered softly as her eyes focused on Masa. She and Sapphire were actually right.

"Can you play on your own first?" Kanon asked.

Masa nodded.

"On your own time," Kanon said.

Drawing up her flute to her lips, Masa began to play.

With Kanon, the rest of the band listened.

Kumiko knew little about Masa. Natsuki once mentioned that she used to play the clarinet, but she shifted to the flute sometime before entering Kitauji.

Masa played until the transition to the second part, as noted in the sheet. Then, she stopped.

"Good," Kanon said, nodding. She approached the desk on the podium, taking her violin and fiddle from her case.

Kumiko watched as Kanon returned to where she stood. Immediately, she realized what she was about to do.

"Let's do it together," Kanon requested, resting the violin under her chin.

" _H-Hai!_ "

Again, Masa started playing, with Kanon backing her on violin, playing improvised parts of the band chorus.

Kumiko listened intently, fixated on Masa and Kanon. The two seemed to connect so well as they filled the atmosphere with their entrancing duet.

Kanon finally came to a pause, watching on as Masa played until the end of the transition.

"Ah…" Kumiko uttered in awe.

" _Doozo_ , Masa-sempai," Kanon said, smiling. "A little more confidence."

" _Hai,_ " Masa nodded, smiling back.

"Please take your seat," Kanon gestured and looked about. " _Minna-san,_ from the top!"

Each member of the brass band positioned with their instruments as Kanon counted them in.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Practice session ended half an hour before noon. The club was told the day before to cut their session short to make way for the scheduled retake exams in the afternoon.

The bass section was tasked to tidy the new music room before leaving. Kumiko helped grouping the chairs with Natsuki and Hazuki, stacking them and carrying them to the left end corner. Sapphire swept the floor. Riko tidied the board. Takuya pushed the grand piano back in place before helping the other three fix the rest of the chairs.

Riko turned from the board, noticing a black leather notebook on the desk. " _Eto…_ someone left a notebook," she said.

Kumiko paused, turning to the desk. She recognized the notebook. "That's Taki-sensei's," she said.

"He must've forgotten it," Takuya said as he lined the stacks of chairs. "He'll come back for it if he remembers."

"If he doesn't, I'll return it to him in the lounge _,_ " Kumiko volunteered. "Let's just finish up here first."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"You're leaving for Tokyo?" Reina repeated Kanon's words, hiding both surprise and frustration as she took out her shoes from her locker. She was already upset their first band practice for the evening concert had been cut short. She hoped she would be able to practice with Kanon as consolation. But she was leaving for Tokyo late in the afternoon.

" _Hai,_ " Kanon said as she slipped into her shoes. "Sorry I wasn't able to tell you right away. I only confirmed this morning."

Reina sat next to Kanon and lowered, taking off her indoor shoes. "Kira-san's orders?" she asked.

Kanon shook her head. "Emiko-san," she answered. "She wants me to meet her."

Reina suddenly stopped, looking up and staring back at Kanon. She has not heard that name in such a long time.

"Surprise, surprise, _ne_?" Kanon said. "Turns out she's been staying in Tokyo for more than a year already."

Reina frowned, turning away and putting on her shoes. Before Taki-sensei's wife, there was Emiko. At least, that was what Taki Tohru-sensei believed. Hotaka and Kanon said Taki-sensei and Emiko were very good friends, no more than that. "Why does she want to meet up with you?" she asked. Again, she stood, approaching her locker to return her indoor shoes.

Kanon shrugged. "She probably wants to catch up… or something," she answered, standing up and taking her indoor shoes back to locker. "She asked about you, actually."

"Me?" Reina uttered as she closed her locker. Unlike Kanon, she barely knew Emiko. She remembered not being too fond of her without any reason at all, something she was not too proud of that she treated it as one of her darkest secrets. Kanon was unaware of it.

"She also asked if you were coming," Kanon said, returning to her spot on the bench.

" _Honma?"_

" _Sou._ "

"What did you say?" Reina asked, finding it strange. Again, she approached and sat next to Kanon.

"I told her I'll ask you," Kanon answered. "You hate surprises, remember?"

Reina sighed pressing her hands against the bench as she fell quiet. Yes, she does.

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon," Kanon said. "I'll call you when I -"

"I need to run an errand for Kaa-san since she and Tou-san aren't back yet."

"Eh?" Kanon uttered inaudibly in response. _"Eto…"_ She trailed but stopped, frozen and apparently confused.

"I'll just meet you at the station," Reina said. "Okay?"

" _H-Hai…_ " Kanon fumbled as she nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kumiko neared the faculty lounge, clutching Taki-sensei's notebook in her hands. She glanced through the glass if anyone was inside, then noticing Shoda-sensei standing by Taki-sensei's desk. She stopped by the partly opened door and slid it a few inches more to make enough space for her to come into the lounge.

"Matsumoto-sensei said you were going to tell me something."

Kumiko stopped near one of the dividers upon hearing Shoda-sensei. She was suddenly curious. There were rumors flying about that the two were dating. But there was no proof.

"Ah… that…" Taki-sensei turned to Shoda-sensei.

" _Nan desu ka?_ "

Kumiko lowered to keep herself hidden from view, listening intently to what Taki-sensei was going to say.

Taki-sensei began in a softer tone. He sounded hesitant at first. But he gradually gained composure in his voice as he progressed and ended.

Kumiko gasped, her eyes widening upon Taki-sensei's revelation. She heard everything, from start to finish. Clearly.

"I've always been wondering Noboru-kun," Shoda-sensei said. "I was waiting for you to say something."

"Have rumors been going about?"

"Not that I know of. But I do hope it doesn't get out of hand."

There were no rumors, as far as Kumiko knew. But if word reaches any student, it was going to start something again. No longer wanting to stay, she composed herself and quietly crawled her way to the door.


End file.
